Business Life
by LIFE can be CRAZY
Summary: Both are considered gods for two reasons NOBODY expects for two high ranking CEO's. So what happens when they meet in both lives. Neither has ever truly loved someone, could this be it? Business is business. Life is Life.What happens when the two mix
1. Her Life

**Summary: So they're both considered gods but for reasons nobody ever expects for two of the top business presidents. So what happens when they meet in their business life AND in their hidden life? I'm thinking something lemony. Business is business. Life is life. So find out what happens when the two mix.**

**A/N: New story. YAY!! So hopefully you read the summary, yes I know, it's not very specific but summaries have to be G rated so get over it. I have decided to write a few chapters before I post any of this story so I'll post the chapters today. There should be two or three chapters but I don't know since I haven't written any of it yet. Better get started:**

**Sakura Haruno: 23**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 23**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 27**

**Ino Yamanaka: 25**

**Kakashi Hatake: 38**

**Tsunade Koran: 46**

What Will Happen?

Chapter One: Her Life

Paperwork equals living hell. Not only is it a never ending river of hand cramps and headaches but it also stops people from having a life. And to Sakura Haruno the leading business woman in America, having a life was very important.

Most people would never expect it though, it seemed like all Ms. Haruno ever did was work, but she did have a life. In fact she had a complete other life that was nothing like the one she had now.

Sakura is only 27 years old but her father died in a motorcycle accident nine months ago. Her mother and father had divorced when she was 11, and shortly after her mother moved to Honshu (A/N: that's a large Japanese island otherwise known as the mainland) where she died of a developed cancer the originated in her kidney (A/N: weird I know but it could happen). So for now Sakura had to take over her fathers magazine.

Its not like Sakura didn't like being the head boss of a leading magazine company that had expanded to far greater heights than any other magazine. But when she watched her father as president of "Sparks" magazine, he never let on how much work it truly was. She couldn't have asked for a better dad even if he did have to travel a lot, she was sure that if her father had known about the fact that she would soon be head of the magazine then he would have taught her more than just let her watch.

"Sparks" magazine itself wasn't your regular fashion or mechanics magazine. No, it combined the two, fashion for everything from the car to the person driving it. And the mechanics to give it an extra zoom on the highway. With being a leading magazine "Sparks" got the interviews with top racers, models, fashion designers, mechanics and of course celebrities. With all this new information out there and "Sparks" being the one who usually had it, Sakura was under total pressure of keeping secret what should be secret, by now she probably had enough dirt to blackmail half of Hollywood and San Francisco. It wasn't just normal pressure though, people did honestly threaten to hurt her for that information. True it could be a nerve racking job but her families name was on the line and she wasn't going to let anyone down.

And by anyone she meant herself to. She had her second life so she wouldn't do that. Being a model in her fathers magazines. Although they were hers now, which is what gave her the chance to finally do what she wanted to since she was a kid. Of course the pink haired goddess made sure that nobody knew that it was her. She wore self tanner over her naturally beautifully pale skin. She also wore an expensive black wig to finish off her look. As a magazine head she would always have to be firm but as a model she was bubbly and kind, she didn't choose to be firm in real life but as she had seen with her father, that was the only way that anybody would listen to her requests.

The problem was that with her two lives she barely got any sleep, which meant that she was always late for work except for when she forcibly pushed herself from bed for the random early morning meeting. And that's where she found herself now, in her spacious office staring at the marble floor attempting to stay awake while listening to some guy on a conference call.

"…so with that leather jacket , the new hybrid would just look that much better. What do you say Ms. Haruno?…Ms. Haruno could you please answer." said the man Sakura had affectionately come to call the blathering idiot. She really had no reason to listen, her secretary already recorded the conversations and she had a really late photo shoot last night. Damn photographer couldn't get the right shot. She'd have to remember to fire him.

"Hum oh right. Well as long as the jacket and the car aren't the exact same color it will look to matchy matchy if you get what I mean. (A/N: matchy matchy is my own saying for like when things look so much a like that they look bad, like if you wear a complete yellow outfit you look like a banana, get it, good, on we go).

"Of course Ms. Haruno, well the photo shoot will be Saturday and the model We have chosen is Ms. Tori Ray."

That one hit hard. Tori Ray was Sakura's fake name, the name she used as a model, but Saturday she had to go to a ball held by one of "Sparks" funding companies. There was no way that she was going to rush from the shoot to that ball, even if it was only a twenty minute drive from her house to the ball.

So after taking a dramatic pause to act as if she had to check Tori's schedule. Sakura responded, "Unfortunately, Tori is booked all weekend, Monday she has an opening at 7am." She couldn't believe she just offered to get up that early for a shoot at 7 on a god forsaken Monday.

"Oh that'll be fine, I'm sure any photographer would wait a weekend for her. Ms. Haruno when you found that model you found a goddess."

"It's all in what you look for." Sakura said with a smirk. "Now I'm afraid I have another call waiting so this is goodbye for now, thank you Mr. Toshiro."

"Goodbye Ms. Haruno, as always a pleasure talking to you." And with that they both hung up.

* * *

Four hours later and Sakura was out of her office and on the bridge that crosses the bay from San Francisco, California to Oakland, California where she has her penthouse that she lives. Sakura's father did leave the mansion and penthouse to Sakura in his will, but without her father there, a huge mansion was far to much quiet and space for one girl. Besides she loved the penthouse. 

Taking the elevator up to the penthouse, Sakura thought through her schedule. _Okay, today is Thursday so tonight I have a brunch with those four executive customers. Typical, they ask to go to brunch and not just a meeting, what is it with guys who just have to think of how I look and food instead of the business. _

In reality Sakura knew exactly 'it' was, she was HOT!!! And she was not afraid to flaunt it. The only problem was when she wasn't flaunting it and guys still swooned over her. But who could blame them? Curved perfectly just where necessary, natural pink hair to about her mid back even if it was usually up in a bun, her clothes even in the office always looked nice and unless she has a meeting she'll usually have a spare pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in her office. She was just the relaxed type of fun loving girl everyone likes and yet she could be professional when needed.

_Then I can go take a shower and I don't have any meetings until tomorrow at 2 so I guess I can sleep in…Yes!!! And then I have that party on Saturday. Shit, I didn't get a dress yet, great another thing to do. Wait Ino should know where to get a dress. _So Sakura quickly pulled out her phone and pressed Ino's speed dial.

"Hey Sakura, didn't expect you to call."

"Hey to you to. Yeah, neither did I. So I am completely booked when the shops are open and…"

"Hold it," Ino interrupted, "did you say shops?"

"Yeah, I need you to do me a huge favor…"

"If it involves shopping you already know the answer… aslong as you pay me back."

"You know I always do and anyway you don't even know what I want you to get me yet."

"Tori, do I really need to?"

"No, anyways its for that Uchiha Corp. Ball thing, obviously a dress."

"I'll see what I can do. Ba bye."

"Wait, one more thing. I have a photo shoot Monday and my cars still in for service so…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll let you borrow my car."

"Well thanks for it all. Hope you find something nice. Bye."

"You know I always do, bye."

Ino. Sakura's best friend since ever. Ino works at a different magazine as the photo editor. When they were in college Sakura helped Ino by letting her take pictures of her. When Ino saw the pictures she told Sakura that she should become a model. Sakura was obviously working on her degree to take over "Sparks" some day, even though she had always wanted to be a model.

When her father died, Sakura decided that it was time she took matters into her own hands. She turned in new pictures Ino had taken of her with the wig to her own photo division of "Sparks" and went through the same process as everyone else. Just because she could automatically put her face in that magazine didn't mean she would. Although in the end she did and became the most popular model of "Sparks". (A/N: She only modeled for her own magazine, incase some idiot didn't understand that). Since they were best friends Ino was the only one Sakura confided the true identity of Tori to. And whilst Ino might be a load mouth she definitely wasn't one to tell a secret told in confidence. So other than calling her Tori when no one else was around, Ino did very well at keeping one of the biggest models secrets just that, a secret.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the elevator into her penthouse. She looked around, everything had that clean and polished look without being old fashioned. Sakura loved the sleek style of black leather seats with cream walls and her metal picture frames, clocks and tables scattered around the room with the occasional rug to make it feel like a home. 

Speaking of home, Sakura's black terrier puppy was laying there on her couch now. "Hey there Dot, how has my little puppy been today?" Suddenly Dot jumped up and started licking Sakura. "That good huh?" Sakura said in between giggles.

_Time to take that shower. Oh right that was what I thought I forgot, I have to find out more about that head of Uchiha Corp. his name was… oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me after that shower._ So Sakura took her shower and sat down on her coach again with her puppy beside her and her laptop on her lap. _It was Sasuke Uchiha. Well it's only two o'clock now. Wow, never thought I could actually have free time, maybe if I wasn't such a lazy ass I'd call Ino and tell her she didn't need to shop for me. Oh well she enjoys it. _So she went back to looking over information e-mailed to her by her employees.

_You know maybe I'll actually try to enjoy this party. I mean the Uchiha's are supposed to throw extravagant parties. Well I'll need to talk to this Sasuke guy about what exactly his plans are for next year. That should be fun… _Sakura thought in the most sarcastic voice she could in her mind. She continued on with her reading files until she drifted off for a nice quick nap. Atleast until her cell phone rang. Quickly picking it up hoping that she could just as quickly go back to sleep she answered.

"Hello"

"Geez Sakura, someone would think that you were sleeping."

"Some people might know that was the truth if they had been watching me."

"Oh well sorry for waking you, but I found the dress and I'm coming to drop it off. Also I'm hoping you'll order take out for when I get there."

"Don't tell me another one of your boyfriends isn't letting you stay with them."

"Maybe just let me stay tonight, call it returning the favor."

"Fine, but you're helping me choose how to do my hair."

"You act like that's punishment. See you in 10 bye.

"See ya then."

They both hung up again and Sakura went to go and prepare her guest room.

"Well atleast its not going to be lonely tonight." Dot barked. "Alright, alright, not as lonely."

**A/N: Wow, I just wrote my longest chapter yet. So please give me feedback about the story. The next chapter will be posted within minutes. Hows that for speed? Also so so sorry that this chapter doesn't have much that happens in it, but hey, its the first chapter so I figured you should probably know whats happening since this is a bit more of a confusing fic than most. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to come up with a fake name. I wanted something short since I knew I would be typing it a lot. Anywho ttfn.**

**Time for a vote:**

**Well this one isn't quite a vote so I must want comments about if I should keep chapters about this length, shorter or longer, by the way this one is 5 pages typed and 2284 words.**

**Thanx**

**Lazy**


	2. The Early Meeting

**A/N: Hello and welcome back, hopefully if you're reading this chapter you've read the first one. Well I'll leave the rest of my comments till the end since I can't think of anything right now. On with the story…**

**Sakura Haruno: 23**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 23**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 27**

**Ino Yamanaka: 25**

**Kakashi Hatake: 38**

**Tsunade Koran: 46**

**Hinata Hyuga: 27**

**Neji Hyuga: 28**

What Will Happen?

Chapter 2: The Early Meeting

"HEY TORI, I HAVE YOUR DRESS." Ino shouted.

"Hey Ino I am only in the other room, you have thought I'd been evicted by now for that noise." Sakura responded as she walked through the doorway of her kitchen.

"Either way I have your dress and I expect you to take it from me now because my arms hurt from carrying it. Also I want to see all my hard work pay off by seeing you in it." Said Ino with her arm outstretched with a hanger with a plastic cover over it on it.

Sakura took the hanger and took the cover off of the dress. It really was a nice dress. A strapless cream dress, with a skirt that flowed out at the hips a little and went down to just below the knees. She walked over to her coach laid the dress down and quickly took off her green T-shirt and jeans and slipped the dress over her perfect curves. She walked over to her mirror did a little twirl and smiled.

"You do good work Ino, I look drop dead sexy with very little skin."

"Anything for my little Tori. And if any real man does get a boner from you I'll tell you their gay."

"Aren't you nice, well its 10 so I'm going to bed you can watch T.V. or eat. But I have a meeting tomorrow so please don't be load. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tori." Ino said whilst waking away towards the T.V. remote.

* * *

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

_Damn alarm clock it's the weekend why do I have to wake up. Oh yeah that business meeting, you would think even business execs have lives._ Sakura got up and took a ten minute shower. She left her hair wet and down, it would probably be dry by the time she finishes breakfast anyway. Heading for her closet she picked out a white button up shirt with black jacket and pants and quickly threw them on. She walked out her room to the living room and decided she would turn on the 6 o'clock news. Or atleast she would've if there hadn't been a woman laying on her sofa holding the remote. That girl goes by the name of Ino. Sighing in an amused way Sakura went over to Ino and nudged her.

"Hey Pig, how does pancakes and orange juice sound at 6:20 am?"

Sleepily Ino replied, "Like everything sounds at 6:20am, like I need more sleep."

"Well too bad because I'm getting up so so are you and at least I'm making you breakfast."

"Fine but can you add a coffee to that order." Ino groggily replied while attempting to sit up.

"Sure, just do me a favor and turn on the channel 8 news."

Sakura went over to the kitchen got out a frying pan and pancake mix, turned on the coffee machine and got out the cups and orange juice. Within 15 minutes breakfast was ready, maple syrup and all.

"As always your pancakes are fantastic." Ino rejoiced as taking a bite.

"Why thank you but I have to leave in about 10 minutes so do you mind cleaning up? Oh and are you still going to be here when I get back at like 2ish?"

"Probably I don't have any work to do for now since we just released this months issue. And cleaning, sure why not."

So for the remainder of the ten minutes Sakura had at home, she and Ino sat in silence eating their pancakes and drinking their coffee/orange juice. At 6:40 Sakura grabbed Ino's car keys and headed towards the elevator. Her appointment meeting was at 7:45 so she had a good hour to revise the material or nap, whichever she preferred at the time.

* * *

Sakura had called in late last night wondering if it was possible to have a quick meeting with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't think she would have much time to actually talk about business to him at his party, she knew how many people would surround her when she threw a party, mostly guys not realizing she actually was a successful business woman. From what Ino had mentioned to her before Sasuke is amazingly hot and single.

* * *

Sakura entered her office and already she saw a mob of her female employees surrounding her office doors. When Sakura saw her secretary leaving her office she decided to ask why in hell all her trusted employees were so giggly from staring at a door.

"Hey Rose. Mind telling me why my office door suddenly became oh so interesting?"

"Oh right I'm sorry Ms. Haruno you weren't answering your phone. Well Mr. Uchiha, the one you asked me to get that meeting with, said that he had an urgent and unexpected issue arise and that he had to change the meeting time. He has been in here for a good quarter hour and I told him that he could stay in your office since you weren't here right then. I just gave him a coffee."

"Well that's great I haven't even thought of what I'm going to say. Oh well I guess improv has its uses. Also can you please make sure that all of them," Sakura said while gesturing towards the mob of women by her door, "are quite quickly and soon returned to their areas?"

"Of course Ms. Haruno. Although that's easier said than done. They are all there because he is there and well he does look really handsome." said Rose whilst blushing. That caught Sakura off guard she almost choked on air. Rose never, ever considered how someone looked before their business status. Sakura hadn't even met the man and already it seemed like he must be a god.

Well, she wouldn't let that fault her, no she worked hard and she was kick ass hot too. Being intimidated just because someone looks good was never her personality. She would just conduct herself as she would any other meeting and hope like hell that she could make it seem like she knew what she was talking about without looking at the numbers for real.

She walked through the mob and into her own office with her natural air of confidence. She looked up to see just who she was dealing with. _My God_. He did look like a god himself perfect face, hair, even in his suit she could see he must work out and had nicely defined muscular body.

On the other hand Sasuke was sitting in Sakura Haruno's office chair and looking at her. Studying her. _I must admit, she is really hot. Wait no, don't think that, I'm here on business. Just stand up introduce yourself, she's coming to the party tonight, you can be more casual then. _

Clearing his throat he stood up, "Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha, sorry I had to come so early. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Coming out of her daze, Sakura almost to quickly, but still keeping professional said, "Yes, well I didn't think I would have much time to talk to you tonight at the party so could we go over some of the numbers?" Sakura walked over to her desk. Sasuke could feel his pants tighten when she reached over the front of her desk, showing a nice amount of cleavage, to get to a drawer with papers in it.

* * *

After half an hour of business talk, and both trying to keep themselves in check. Sasuke had to leave for his other appointment. The one that he had to move this appointment up for.

"Well Ms. Haruno. This is goodbye until tonight. I hope I have a chance to actually talk to you at the party. Goodbye."

"Yes, I hope we can talk then too. _God do I hope we can talk or more._ Until then." Sakura waved goodbye and walked back into her office. Sasuke leaving the other way.

The difference was both now had a reason to actually look forward to a business party. And while they are both accomplished business presidents and known as gods for their looks and personality. Well gods belong with goddesses don't they? Now they both had an interest in the other, but how close could Sakura let Sasuke get without revealing too much?

**A/N: Current time 10:27 that's not really all that late but I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in a while so once I've uploaded this chapter I'm taking a shower and getting ready for another day of school. Everyone acts like getting up at 6 is such a bad thing but I've gotten used to it since my school starts at 7:15. Call it my own bad luck, although its given me a weird perspective on what sleeping in truly means. I know this one is shorter, but I didn't want to give away too much. Sorry that the whole party thing is going on for so long. The party will obviously be in the next chapter. Well time for that shower. Bye.**

**Almost forgot, time for a vote:**

**How far do you think Sasuke and Sakura should go at the party? **

**A surprise for reviewers in the next chapter, until then.**

_Lazy _


	3. Phone Call

**A/N: So, anyway I just got two awesome songs on iTunes that I'm listening to now called "I Get It" by Chevelle and "Misery Business" by Paramore. If you have the songs or if you just go onto iTunes, I suggest them. And if you don't like them, then hey, you just don't like them. If you have heard of them it would be awesome if you could maybe mention that in a review. So for now, I need more input on what you all think should happen… But for now let's get this story on the road:**

Look at other chapters if you don't already know character ages. Also it has been brought to my attention by **kitty-tsubasa** that I put Sakura's age as 23 and 27 at parts in the story, so just to clear it up, Sakura is 23.

What Will Happen?

Chapter 3: Phone Call

Pen in hand, paperwork in front of him and Sasuke Uchiha still had to get ready for his own party. Funny thing was he had had a meeting with a Sakura Haruno earlier that day and now he couldn't think much of anything else. His office was only about 10 minutes tops away from her office building and his house was almost an hour away. His house was where his Uchiha corp. companies annual party was held. Of course there were party planners that were supposed to do everything. Yet he still made all the decisions. He had to leave his office within the next fifteen minutes or else he wouldn't have much time to prepare for anything, let alone a party. A party where he would hopefully get a chance to speak to the charming Ms. Haruno again. Or maybe he wouldn't give her the choice.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke packed up his paperwork into drawers and filing cabinets and headed out to the parking lot. _What could have possibly gotten me hooked on that woman in such a short time? It could have been her ass? It did have that nice sway when she walked. And the rest of her all just made her seem like a model. Although I've never seen a model with pink hair and those green eyes. Although without that stupid jacket on, I'm sure I would've gotten a far better idea of .. No, she is a partner in business. Nothing else. _After hearing the beep of his car doors telling him that they were unlocked he got into his car and drove off trying to make the tightness of his pants decrease.

* * *

At that moment Sakura Haruno was just getting out her friend Ino's car to enter her penthouse to get ready. _I left work early so I could get ready. And now I can't shake the feeling that there is going to be a huge pile of paperwork tomorrow. Plus I had to reschedule that photo shoot! I really need to take a vacation soon, as Sakura and as Tori. _

Sakura stepped out of the elevator and went straight to her bedroom where she found her dress already laid out on the bed along with shoes, makeup and jewelry. _I guess Ino didn't want to leave me to decide anything I'm going to wear._

She sighed as she walked up to her bathroom door. Quickly changing out of her work clothes and stepping into the freezing water, hoping it would warm up soon. After a nice ten minute shower, Sakura wrapped her pink fuzzy towel around her figure and walked into her room. She went over to her drawers to pull out some underwear and a strapless bra.

She returned over to her bed and put on the undergarments. She then grabbed the dress and undid the zipper in the back. Stepping into it and making sure that her skirt was fully out and not tucked in where it shouldn't be. Then she attempted to reach far behind her back to rezip the dress. When she couldn't do that she tried reaching behind her head. _Typical, absolutely typical. The zip just has to be right where I can't reach. I have never hoped so much that Ino is still sleeping in the spare bedroom. _

Walking into her penthouses spare bedroom she saw a big lump right in the middle of it. _Thank you Ino, for being such a lazy pig. _"INO!!! I need your help with the dress zipper." Sakura shouted trying to wake Ino at the same time.

"Shut up and let me sleep… oh wait did you say dress!!!" Ino suddenly was wide awake and in the blink of an eye off the bed and behind Sakura, also attempting to get the zipper up. "Well the dress looks amazing, and yet the zipper is worthless." Ino stated through a sigh.

Ring Ring Ring Ring (imagine some sort of good ringtone) Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Ino, stop for a second I need to get my cell, OW, that hurt!!!" Sakura remarked while trying to walk away from the girl tugging at the back of her dress.

"It's not my fault that this zipper comes straight from hell. My arms are getting tired!" finally reaching her phone Sakura answered.

"Hello?" Sakura began.

"Ms. Haruno, good, I was able to catch you." It was Sasuke? Why was he calling?

"Um yes, OW, stop pushing against me so hard... Sorry. Why are you calling?" Ino was still behind Sakura pulling more at her skin now than at the dress, and Sakura felt it, in a bad way.

_Well she certainly gets straight to the point. What does she mean don't push hard? Don't tell me I interrupted her in bed…Oh God. _Sasuke thought, he then decided that he was going to make this fast and continue the conversation with her at the party. "Well, I had to leave early today, so I was hoping that when you go to my party, we could continue on about what parts of the new Blackbird Motorcycle model we should put in the article."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Hey don't touch me there that tickles. Um yes (giggle) that sounds good. I need to go now I am (giggle) a little (stares daggers at Ino, while trying to keep a straight face) preoccupied. See you then Mr. Uchiha." Sakura then hung up without even waiting for Sasuke to fully say goodbye. Funnily enough, at that moment the pig had just finished zipping up the dress that final inch and was now eye to eye with Sakura with a self satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey Tori, I got the zipper to work!!!" Ino squealed whilst clapping her hands together in a self gratifying way. "Did I hear you say something about Uchiha? Explain." Ino's glare suddenly became rock solid and being eye to eye was now the worst possible place to be.

Suddenly scared for her own life Sakura almost whimpered. Odd how she could stand up against tough as nails CEO's and yet her best friend she'd known for years could still make her want to crawl into a hole. "Yeah, well that was Sasuke Uchiha, I'm guessing you know him somehow? And I do mean more than what you told me about the whole hot and single thing."

"Okay well I suppose I could tell you the whole story. How much time do you have?"

Looking up at the clock Sakura saw it was about 6:20, she had to be there for 7 and it was another fifteen minute drive. So she did have some time. "Enough time for the short version of one of your long stories. Just tell me what I need to know, because apparently I'm meeting him again tonight."

Ino's eyes lit up, "Sakura, I'm thinking you don't know about his companies side business do you?" Ino saw Sakura shake her head. "Well Sasuke is hot, single, talented and a well known owner of one of the best men's clubs known to California."

That had caught Sakura off guard. Sasuke had seemed like such a gentleman before, telling her numbers so she didn't have to go through the trouble of rummaging through piles of paperwork, picking up her pencil, even turning away when she bent over. If someone had asked her that morning if she thought Sasuke was a regular in bed she would have said she thought he just might be a virgin. Although she doubted it with those looks. Sasuke Uchiha suddenly had both Sakura and Tori's interest.

Taking the silence as a sign to keep going, Ino continued, "Yeah, he's rich, like super rich because of how amazingly successful both of the companies are. The only reason her runs the more corporate business now and not just the men's club he himself started is because his father died and his brother is missing or something. I don't know much about the elder brother, Itachi, other than he used to be the head of the Uchiha Mechanic Corps. He went missing about three years ago right after his father passed away, nobody knows much since the family kept it all such a well big secret. Honestly Tori, I had expected you to know some of this at least."

Various thoughts were now going through Sakura's head but that name, Itachi, she had heard it somewhere. Oh yeah, a few years back the press was having a field day because it was rumored that the head of the Uchiha family (A/N: at the time that would be Sasuke's dad) had been murdered, not in just an ordinary car crash like the rest of the family had said.

This was at about the same time as when her mother died of cancer, so news headlines weren't on the top of Sakura's list of priorities at the time. "Yeah I've heard some stuff about it. But what about the Men's Club, he didn't seem at all like the type of person who would even consider going into one, let alone start and own one."

"That's what most people say. Apparently the infamous Uchiha says that he likes to keep his two business lives separate. Sounds understandable enough. What bothers me though is that he is supposed to do a lot of one night stands and then acts like a complete gentleman the next day at work. He is probably better known for being the CEO of that company than the actually CEO of Uchiha Mechanics Corp. I bet he's really good in bed and…" Ino was interrupted in her perverted thoughts by a slamming door.

Realizing that all Ino was going to do now was pointlessly ramble on Sakura had decided to take a quick drink before heading to the party. Walking into her kitchen she heard Ino opening and closing the bedroom door as well. Probably some final words of 'wisdom' to give to Sakura.

"Tori, while he is known to be a gentleman at work. He is a bastard who will do whatever it takes to get a girl into bed. And it seems like he just might have his eye on you. I know that Tori has just as much of a sex life as Sasuke does, but Sakura still plays the innocent little girl. And Sasuke hasn't met Tori yet. He's considered a god in both businesses, just as you are. Just be careful, don't ruin your reputation." _Wow that actually sounded somewhat like words of wisdom from Ino, am I getting something that's killing my brain?_ Sakura thought, suddenly concerned of her own health.

"I'll keep that in mind Ino, now gotta run. See ya probably not tonight, knowing you you'll be asleep when I get back. So goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Grudge bite." (A/N: that's a joke my friend and I have, from Grudge the movie, we watched it in my basement and the power went out right at the end when she was going to uncover the body. And since I'm writing in the dark…I'm scared) And with that Sakura stepped into the elevator hearing Ino whimper behind her with her last creepy statement (A/N: that's how I feel).

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha your guests have started arriving. You should probably go down there to greet them." Mr. Chanko, one of Sasuke's various butlers and waiters of his large estate, commented.

"I know Chanko, I'll be finished in about two seconds…done." Sasuke stepped out of view from his mirror, now that he had finished tying his dark blue tie.

Sasuke was wearing a sharply cut and angled dress suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie. As always he looked devilishly handsome and was now ready to face the waves of women that were soon to follow him through his own garden, where the party was being held. A tent had been set up and about 150 guests would soon be filling it.

But only one currently grabbed the attention of the 'gentleman' Uchiha. And that was Sakura Haruno. Sasuke himself was actually confused about what he thought of her, he had heard nothing but good things of her and her company, but something about her made it seem like she was hiding her true self from the rest of the world.

Unlike Sasuke who acted completely innocent around women when doing Corporate business and then was a complete…well not quite a womanizer, he just slept with a lot of women whenever he felt he needed to release stress.

Him actually having to go after a woman was rare, they usually came to him, even high classed married ones at times. But he only chose the ones he wanted, the others could find sexual satisfaction somewhere else. In fact, he never actually tried pleasing a woman, it seemed it just came as part of the package when women slept with him.

That's what made this cherry blossom so interesting. She had completely sexuality, as if she was like him but in female form, yet she hid it at the same time as showing it. In other words, she might have one button down too far on her shirt, but it seemed casual to people passing by, as if her looking so seductive was natural, and unless in close affliction with this woman, she would never put any effort in to making it seem otherwise.

_This is going to be fun. Finally someone who just might interest me._ The idea of someone other than himself who could get fan clubs in minutes begging for to them to sleep with them, was erotic in a way.

The only problem was of course, work. Sasuke had always held himself high on the priority that work was work and sex was sex. The two should not mix, so since she was his coworker, he just might need to break a few of his own rules, but in a subtle way. Not even a full morning with her, and he could already think of all the things he could do to that innocent yet not body of hers.

**A/N: Sorry people I know I said the party would be in this chapter, but when I put it in, the chapter was way too long for my own liking. Have no fear though, that just means that the next chapter will be better, also I'm so so sorry for the long update time, my school was off Friday and today (Monday) and somehow, that meant more school work. I also have endless soccer practice since we have three games in a row next week. **

**Well time for the reviewers surprise:**

millerjessica130: **thank you**

millerjessica130:**I guess so**

Sayonara Solitaire:** so glad you liked it that much, hope the next chapter don't disappoint**

Nightshadow Dweller: **That is coming soon, like next chapter soon, and I hope you like this update as well**

AuroraSelene: **I am continuing this fic and I'm going to save that for a little later****J**

xxIlovemoboyzxx: **More updaters will be coming sooner, good night sleep to you to, don't let the Grudge bite**

silentscream16: **kawii, I love that word, another update coming soon, like today soon**

lacuslien4: **Well hopefully Sasuke being all OCC makes sense now, hope it does. By the way, what does ja ne mean specifically?**

HoshikoK: **thanx, hope this was just as awesome**

**ATTENTION: whoever wrote this next review (I'm even going to put what the review said) don't do it as a review, at least have the courtesy to send it as a PM not anonymous as you're name!!!**

**The review from anonymous: **That sucked. You're just copying everyone elses ideas and using them in a different order. I doubt you even check over you're work(if thats what you want to call it) before you post it. Oh and by the way dumbass, you never put a disclaimer. Just delete it, and maybe the authors who's ideas you stole won't be quite as pissed.: **If you don't like my writing then you could just say it in a less cruel way. Also I don't read every single fic on fan fiction. So if you would like to tell me who these people were I'll PM them or something. Other than that, deal with not liking my story on your own, apparently other people like it, so I'll write it for them and not you****L**

**Sorry about that, it just bugs me. Anyway, next chapter will be posted later today, I'm about half way done with it so hopefully within the hour. Please suggest what should happen. And lastly Review, but not like that anonymous person.**


	4. Dancing

**A/N: Another chapter has begun, hope that you have all enjoyed the story so far. In the next two or three chapters, things are going to get really interesting, I promise to have those up at least by Saturday. Unless my computer decides to die on me like it did this morning, or else there would have been at least another chapter up past this one. As I continue my rants at my computer, you all get to reading:**

Ages are all the same. Those other characters will be introduced soon. Sorry I forgot them till nowJ

What Will Happen?

Chapter 4: Dancing

Sakura had just made it through the bush lined pathway to get to the main garden area. It was quite amazing, actually. Bushes lining the perimeter and at the opposite side was a split marble staircase, obviously leading into the main household. A large tent was set in the center with black iron tables and chairs with cushions surrounding a temporarily set wooden dance floor, where a nice quaint orchestra played some classics as various elderly couples and some middle aged, twirled around each other in a boring waltz. Various statues were placed at intervals in between the bushes and it all seemed like something out of a old English novel.

This fantasy was cut short when she saw none other than Mr. David Smith walking up to her, a conversational smile on his face.

"Hello Ms. Haruno, I was hoping I might see you here. How about we talk with a dance when the next song begins." He had now stopped in front of her and was holding out his own hand which Sakura reluctantly took.

David Smith was known to be a true womanizer, in his late 50's he still believed he had the charm, grace and looks to rival the host of this party. Sakura doubted he ever had any of those three things at any point in time. Over about the last three parties they had seen each other at, each time he had asked her to dance, and each time he would attempt to bring her to bed with him. The only reason any woman would probably do that was because of money.

Sakura wasn't as low as that, even if she were to go bankrupt otherwise. She didn't enjoy having to attempt at a graceful rejection each dance, but it would create turmoil between businesses if she didn't accept a dance, so acting as if she had no idea he might ask to sleep with her again she curtsied and said, "That sounds lovely, I was going to talk to you about some of the new car models this year at some point anyway."

Honestly she wasn't, she had people for that, but it gave her more time between the beginning of the dance and him asking, if she talked about business. Mr. Smith used the hand he was holding to lead Sakura onto the edge of the dance floor, so the next so could begin.

Just as the orchestra was going to strike up again, Sakura noticed Sasuke coming down the stairs, looking as sexy as ever, already with a woman on each arm. She wondered if she should even consider talking to him like he had mentioned on the phone. No doubt she would be dancing often on this pale wooden floor with all the adoring fan boys she would have to, but at least he didn't need to dance with this perverted old creep.

Apparently the perverted old creep had been talking about something because he was now waving a hand in front of her face, as if trying to bring her back from a daydream.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, at an attempt to save herself she continued, "I only have time for one dance, afterwards I need to go talk to Sasuke Uchiha, he and I have unfinished business from an earlier meeting."

* * *

Sasuke, as little as he wanted to admit it, was watching Sakura Haruno intently. With at least one girl on each arm, and who knows how many now surrounding him, his view was becoming blocked.

What he did see was Sakura with that creepy old pervert, walking onto the dance floor. Sakura was obviously in a stressful position, she didn't have her normal calm and coolness about her, _If I'm noticing her that much, then maybe this is getting a little out of hand. _

Sasuke then noticed the newly formed mob of variously aged men, married and not, surrounding the edge of the dance floor. Almost too obviously, they were all watching the subtle sway of the Cherry Blossom's hips as she continued the waltz with that undeserving creep. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke didn't feel he was deserving either, well that might be stretching it, but at least he had some class and charm, he didn't just walk up to a gorgeous pink haired woman and almost insist that they spend time together. His looks did that without words.

_So she has a fan club just like me huh, I wonder how they would react if it seemed we were together? _Sasuke had made up his mind, he would act as if it was to benefit them both if they danced with each other, to rid themselves of their adoring observers. In fact, he was just thinking of a way to get closer to her with his natural charm and grace of not seeming like he just wanted to be in her presence. _Maybe I should go see a doctor, its not like me to actually care what a woman thinks of me, I'm only a gentleman in the business world, oh wait, that's a good conversation topic. I need her help choosing a model for the article pictures anyway._

Turning to the woman around him, Sasuke apologized, "Sorry ladies, I have some actual business to attend to." Turning to one particularly good looking woman, who he was sure was a model for some lingerie magazine, he added, "And why don't you and I meet tonight." The woman nearly fainted on the spot as he finished his comment with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Sakura was absolutely sure that the only thing more uncomfortable than dancing with this idiot and the men staring at her ass at the same time, would have been if she was only in her undergarments, _Dear Lord, please tell me why I let Ino choose a strapless dress for me?_

The song wasn't even half way through, she was surely going to smack this guy across the head if the tempo didn't pick up so the song could end, and then she could finish her 'business' with the host himself. Speaking of which, it seemed he was on his way now, and what was this? Not a single woman dangling from his arm, he almost seemed out of place without them now.

Sauntering over to Sakura and the annoying elder, Sasuke put his plan into action, "Good evening Ms. Haruno, Mr. Smith." the next part was directed more at the man, now latched onto Sakura's hand, "Do you mind if I steal her from you, we have some figures and other ideas to go over, I'm sure she would be happy to finish your waltz later."

_Like hell I will!!!_ Sakura mentally screamed at the same time Sasuke was thinking, _If I ever let you come within 10 miles of her again._

"Well, she did mention she had to work with you to finish… alright, I look forward to talking to you both later." With that final goodbye bow he walked off somewhere into the distance, hopefully never to return again, they both doubted it.

A comfortable silence had now washed over the floor as the next song was being prepared. "Well at least the rat is gone. Now how about **we **have a dance to get our adoring fans eyes away. Crush their hopes and everything." Sasuke went off into his own hopeful bliss with that last statement.

"Of course Mr. Uchiha, but I do actually need to mention some things about business as well. So don't think the dance is free, for people like us, we're never free of two things, one fans, and two work." Sakura finished that final with a small giggle. No matter how small, it still sent a calming sound over to Sasuke. "The main thing I'm worried about is the photo shoot, you still haven't said which model, photographer, car and place you want for the shoot, not to mention when."

"Well… tomorrow is probably the only free day I have to come and oversee the shoot, this car is one of my favorites, so I'm personally overlooking it all. It would need to be later in the day, and I believe my department for visuals said something about Tori…Tori Ray, is she available? Also call me Sasuke, I don't like manners, never have. By the way, what was all the yelling on the phone about? It sort of confused me into thinking I had interrupted you and some lover doing_...activities _together, to put it crudely._"_

Sakura's face almost blushed, did he honestly think he had interupted _that _sort of activity? "Um well," Sakura turned around and pointed to the zipper, "it is a complete crap zipper and my sort of roomate was trying to help me zip it, but she has never been very patient, so she was more like pulling on my skin, I can almost feel the bruising. Oh and about Tori..." Sakura's had honestly planned for a relaxing night in her Jacuzzi, but she'd make an exception this time. "I do believe she is. I'll call her tonight."

Apparently, both Sakura and Sasuke were very good at dancing and acting like a couple while discussing business. Sasuke would shoot evil glares at any living life form who dare to look at the goddess in his arms for more than a passing moment. And Sakura would rest her head on his should acting content and at peace, which in turn made the women jealous and turn away in rage.

The song had now ended and after a few more lovely dances they both sadly said their goodbyes once Sakura had excused herself, realizing it was almost 10. She never did have to dance with another man that night, Thank God.

The appointment was set for the shoot and Sakura rushed home to tell Ino everything, if their was one person who would keep this a secret it was her **(A/N: yes I know, Ino actually trustworthy, but in my fic she is since I'm basing her off a friend, and I have never had a more trustworthy friend, so get over it. You may continue reading now)**.

After arriving home, and explaining both girls were laughing till they couldn't breath. The karma of Tori and Sakura was always funny. Sakura then decided to go to bed early since Tori had to look rested for her shoot, make up can't do everything.

**A/N: That sounds like me since I'm still awake, and I have less than six hours to sleep before I wake up again. So this one is short. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I need input people, input always helps. Requests are welcome to. Read the top if you didn't already, I don't want to repeat myself, too tired. Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goodnight.**

**P.S. Sorry this one is short, I got bored at the end so I hurried it along. Too tired to go on, just need to update and then sleep…zzzzzzzzzz**


	5. Running Off Roads

**A/N: So… I'm hoping that most of you liked that chapter, although I know most of you wanted them to go further than they did. Well, this is the chapter that will hopefully make that up to you. I have a question at the bottom of the page, and I desperately need the answer, or else, this story won't be as good. Now, to the story and beyond…:**

If you all don't know the ages already, you're dumb. Sorry, but its true.

What Will Happen?

Chapter 5: Running Off Roads

Sakura woke up with a slight smirk on her face. Today she was going to a photo shoot, as Tori of course, and she would get to meet the now man of her desires. She had decided that when Ino had said about his one night stands. She had never been on for real love relationships anyway, after once closer to love relationship in college Sakura had become more confident. If she wanted something, she would get it, just in her own sly way. And she wanted the Uchiha.

The only problem was, that she had the feeling that her feelings weren't just going to stay at lust. He seemed to have something about him, it was addictive.

When Sakura was in high school and college, she had been the type of girl who would have and then dump a new boyfriend each week. When she left college, Sakura had decided not to even have a boyfriend, just one night stands when needed.

Now this Uchiha had suddenly caught her attention. She was definitely going to enjoy how he reacted to Tori. After all, while Sakura Haruno might seem like a good girl, Tori Ray was the one who was really _good, _she, meaning Sakura as Tori, has the amazing talent of always making everyone happy, but then when the camera is faced at her, she is pure desire, lust and sex appeal. That was the part she wanted Sasuke to see.

Suddenly, this boring photo shoot became interesting. And this time Ino would be there, since she pretty much demanded that she be the photographer for this shoot.

And almost as if she heard Sakura's thoughts, Ino came bursting through the door, "Tori, get your ass out of bed, its 10:30 and since you took today off, I was thinking we could go over to see Tsunade and Hinata at my office. I'm sure they be more than honored to have their glorious boss coming in for a visit! Have I mentioned how much I love you for setting me up with this photo shoot? Because I truly do!"

With a smart ass look on her face Sakura said, "Wow, you even said that all in one breath. Nice job. If I do go with you, I'll ask for Neji and Hinata to go there to. We all need to finalize the details for the Christmas special."

"Sounds good. I'll go call them." and with her task set, Ino turned around and walked out the bedroom. _Wouldn't it be great if she could do these nice things even when I didn't get her a couple thousand dollar paycheck for a photo shoot…of me! _Sakura sighed as she got out of bed.

* * *

"Yes Kakashi, I'm aware of the photo shoot this afternoon…very aware. I need you to finish up work for me tonight because of it as well." said Sasuke who was sitting in his bed with his most mentor and some what assistant, Kakashi Hatake.

"Of course. I'm just wondering though, what do you want me to do with the girl you left in the spare bedroom?" Kakashi asked already knowing that the answer would be the same as it is for all the models the youngest Uchiha left behind after a night of ecstasy.

"Same as normal, tell one of my butlers to show her the way out and then have the maids put clean bed sheets on. I don't want to see her when I'm walking around my own home either. So make it quick." Sasuke sighed, realizing that he was more so giving out orders than asking a good friend for a helpful favor. "Sorry, I'm having some…stressful issues recently."

Kakashi looked down at the business man with a look of knowing in his eyes, "If you're talking about Sakura Haruno, I can understand why."

Sasuke was confused now, "What do you know about her?"

"I know that she is probably what you want right now. Remember how I used to teach at that amazing college pretty close to here. Well, she was my top student, although even if I was a teacher, I still heard the rumors about her dating. It seems she is just like you, only in it for the self pleasure. But what even more interesting, is that she apparently used to model for one of her friends who is a photographer for "Sparks" now…her name was…Ino Yamanaka." Kakashi was now looking at the top of Sasuke's head as he looked down at his bed sheets.

_Well well, this just might be even more interesting than I thought. If she used to be a model then she must have a damn hot body. But that name, Ino Yamanaka, didn't Sakura mention something about a photographer by that name. "_You said that Ino was a photographer right? Are her and Sakura close?"

Mr. Hatake took a moment to think before responding, "Yes actually, I do believe that they are very good friends, they seemed like it in class at least. Who is the model for the shoot this afternoon anyway?"

"Tori Ray, she is one of the best, even though she is pretty new to the business. I've never actually seen one of her shoots, so I'm looking forward to this afternoon, especially since Sakura will probably be there. It is one of the biggest articles for "Sparks" this year. I wouldn't be surprised if people would kill for the newest model motorbike."

"Yes well, Tori Ray supposedly is like a goddess in modeling just as Sakura is a goddess in business. Ms. Ray also only allows Ino to photograph her, why I don't know. Now I apparently need to go make some arrangements since it looks like you'll be taking an extra nap to release…stress. I'll get rid of that other girl for you. Oh and Naruto will call you later, he wanted to come see the shoot too, or something like that."

"Great, that means babysitting the dobe so he doesn't go and rape one of the models. And I was hoping for a relaxing afternoon…talking about…business with Ms. Haruno. " _Yes business, like thrusting my cock into her till she screams my name for hours…_Sasuke's more lustful side idly mentioned.

Once Kakashi had left, Sasuke subconsciously removed himself from his covers, when he had left the bedroom with the model in it, he had only decided to put on boxers. Sex might be how he got through life, but the morning after was the dreaded time. Years ago, he had been foolish enough to actually stay in the same bed until the girl had woken up. That girl would react in one of three ways when he explained that there was nothing between them but one lust filled night. One: anger, sometimes hitting or throwing things at him with the usual screams of why me, you bastard, yada yada ya. Two: sad, this usually involved crying on some level and self pity. Finally: Sasuke's personal favorite, ignoring it, they moved on with life, without needing a full out explanation, this was sadly the least common to happen.

After those first few years though, Sasuke had become far more intelligent when it came to dealing with the women he slept with. And there was enough of them. Now he would simply switch to a room where they couldn't find him, or if that wasn't possible, just get the hell out of wherever he was. This course of action commonly worked, and he was then able to have more time to sleep.

* * *

Walking down one of the large hallways of the Uchiha Manor, Yori Mikota was attempting to find the man who she had slept with last night. She had been wanting to be with the famous Uchiha prodigy since she knew about him. She had always been a good model, so when she was invited to Sasuke's party, she felt like this was her chance to finally get Sasuke's attention. And she thought she had when he asked her to stay. And last night…it was like a dream. Not only had she slept with the man she had been lusting over, but he was like amazing, he knew just what to do to make her feel…that way.

Just as she was about to give up, the gorgeous man stepped out from a room a few feet away. His hair was still wet from his shower to get the smell of sex from his skin. The only thing covering him from the world were some fresh boxers and a pair of slacks. He had to go downstairs to get breakfast, and then he would put on a suit for the shoot, or maybe he would just go in something casual, Sasuke did seem especially lazy today.

"Sasuke-kun, I finally found you!" Yori ran towards him whilst Sasuke's eyes widened in the sad realization that the woman hadn't left his household yet. _Shit, what happened to Kakashi telling her to get out. Oh right, its Kakashi, he's probably 'late' or something helping an old woman cross the street. _

Sasuke hung his head low as he attempted to put a stone look upon his features. The easiest way was to act like you had no feelings towards the woman or else they wouldn't take the rejection seriously. "Hi, look, what we did last night is nothing more than just last night, got it. I really don't feel like explaining myself so I'll have someone get your stuff, and I'll even have my chauffeur take you home…sound good?"

She looked awestruck. This was the deciding point, where you learned which of the three ways the person would respond. Tears welling up in her eyes it seemed she'd chosen choice number two. "I though…we…could get along…you bastard…why would you…lead me on …like that?" She seemed almost out of breath from saying hardly a sentence. It was pitiful how bad her attempt was at holding back her tears and seeming angry.

"I never lead you on, because I never said that there was anything. I'm not going to continue this conversation, I have better things to do. I will make arrangements for the limo." With his final words, Sasuke turned towards the marble staircase at the end of the hall which led down into the main entrance room, he could get to the kitchen from there.

Yori just stood there with an even more awestruck expression on her defined face. At that moment, Kakashi came idly strolling from the opposite direction Sasuke had just left, and walked up behind Yori saying, "By the way, you can leave now. Mr. Uchiha has other matters to attend to." He then continued on his stroll. Completely oblivious to the fact that this girl had just been rejected twice about the same thing.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were laughing together in Sakura's newly returned car, on their way down to a little café in a smaller and quieter area of town. It was only 1 so they had plenty of time for a mocha chino and a donut whilst catching up with other executives in "Sparks" magazine, who knew each other form college.

Pulling into the parking lot, Sakura found a nice shade under a tree so her car didn't burn while they were inside. Upon entering, the two girls almost immediately saw the Hyuuga relatives and a busty blonde. Walking up to the table each greeted the others, until Hinata realized that Ino kept skeptically staring at the blonde.

"Oh right, this is Koran Tsunade. She has just been hired as part of our team Ino. I'm guessing Sakura didn't mention it?" Hinata said with one of her signature shy smiles.

"No, she didn't." Ino said through clenched teeth as she reared her head towards Sakura, who was looking at anything but the blonde demon.

Sakura nervously laughed while trying to explain herself, "She is sort of the new co-editor of the articles, so you and Tsunade will be working together to put the final touches on articles. I didn't think you'd really agree with it, so I didn't tell you. Ha ha ha…" she now had a sheepish smile on her face as she watched her best friend and new employee have a staring contest.

"Well, either way, the magazine couldn't get any better, but with this slut resemblance, she'll probably burn the office down trying to print an article or something." Ino stated with a I'm-better-than-you smile on her face.

"For your information, _Miss _Yamanaka, I may look young and beautiful, but I have the knowledge of editors over twice my age." Tsunade shot back.

"Um, can we just order our ah food?" Hinata shyly asked as she peered from behind the menu with Neji nodding his head behind them.

"Whatever…" Tsunade and Ino both responded.

* * *

"Hey idiot, tell me that we're not having ramen for lunch, a real meal is nice every once in a while." Sasuke stated as he kept his emotionless face staring out the hummer's window.

"Look, I'm driving, so I decide, and I say that we're trying that new ramen place, Ichiraku's." Naruto instantaneously answered back.

"Fine. But I'm choosing where we go for dinner. I'm surprised you haven't turned into ramen with how much you eat of that crap." This time Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"It's not crap. Ramen is one of the three essential food groups. Along with sugar and caffeine."

Sasuke and Naruto commonly had lunch together, they worked together and were close friends even though Sasuke was the boss. Naruto was second in command at Uchiha Corp. and number one in hyper.

"So…that is why you are how you are. And here I thought you had just been dropped on your head a few too many times." Sasuke joked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh just shut up. We're here." They both exited the car, walking up to a 'seat yourself' restaurant. They had each quickly ordered and hardly spoke to each other again for fear Naruto might swallow his own tongue as he downed bowl after bowl.

* * *

"I must admit, that was some damn good food!" Ino proclaimed.

"Naturally, Sakura how do you find these restaurants?" Neji questioned.

"Well, I just hear it from word of mouth. Anyway, on to more important business. The new issue. It is featuring one of the best motorbike models since the motorbike itself was invented. Tori Ray will be the model and I have already discussed it with Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Mechanics Corporation. So the shoot is later today and yes, Ino is the photographer since Tori doesn't let anyone else photograph her when possible." Sakura quickly explained.

"Alright then so when do you want the article complete? We have yet to receive the specifics about this new bike from the Uchiha Corp. which means that the article won't be anything special." Neji concluded as he took a sip from his coffee.

Neji is in charge of getting the details about the mechanical half of "Sparks" magazine. Just like Hinata is in charge of the fashion side of it. But because Neji hadn't gotten the details about the new blackbird, he was a bit…on edge, since he still had to get the article in by the due date, and that is pretty hard when you can't do anything until the information gets in.

"I think this should be an interesting article, and the clothes are all ready. So Ino, you've talked with Tori Ray already right, which makes me wonder? Sakura do you know if Sasuke Uchiha will be there? Maybe he'll give you the information then?" Hinata pondered. (A/N: Pondered: such a cute wordJ)

"I've already told him to leave the information with Ms. Ray, and then she is going to give it to me. So I'll give it to you tomorrow, that gives you a good week to finish the article for next months magazine print. Just be careful, the information we're getting is straight from the source, and we're the first to know about it. Because of that, it is probably worth far more than it should be just for facts on paper. Either way, it is very possible that there are people after those documents. I don't know specifics, but I do know that there are a few companies after them. I don't know how but just be ready, we have four weeks until the print of this magazine, one week to get this article to the editors, and throughout it all, we can't let anyone get their hands on this information." Sakura whispered in a now serious tone. She obviously meant business, and this was the side of Sakura that was able to keep this business going even with out her dad there.

"Well then, that just makes everything more interesting, now doesn't it." Neji smirked, leaning back in his chair as if that had just made his day.

"Wow, this really must be some good information, I've heard of people killing for information like FBI or something, but even for magazines?" Ino naturally confused said.

"The information is on the parts, and if another company gets the information first, they could have the model out before the Uchiha Corp can release it, in other words, the company who steals the information would get all the credit. And not to mention along the lines of billions of dollars for sales, product placement, and whatever else the world can think of." Hinata explained.

"Right, well we've all got to be places, so Neji, it's your turn to pay the check. Have fun, bye." And with that Sakura practically dragged a still eating Ino out the door with her car keys in hand, leaving a depressed Neji taking his wallet out to pay.

* * *

"So, Kakashi did tell you I was coming to the shoot right. I tried calling you but you never picked up your fucking phone! Why do you have the damn thing if you never answer it?" Naruto angrily shouted, while spitting bits of ramen noodles all over Sasuke's face.

While brushing the noodles from his face, Sasuke said in his stoic voice, "Did you ever consider that I only don't answer it to you? And besides, I had company last night. By the way, have you ever heard of a Sakura Haruno?"

"Ohhhhh, another of your sextoys? Now let me think Sakura Haruka?"

"No dobe, Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah, isn't she the daughter of the founder of "Sparks" magazine. Although I heard he died within the last eight or nine months, either way, she was named a heartless bitch by the press, she never seemed to shed a tear in public. She is like goddess for her looks though, and she did keep the magazine up and running, it just might be doing better now."

"Interesting…she didn't seem heartless at all when I met her, although maybe a bit distant?" Sasuke went into a state of thought.

"If you ask me, the two of you are perfect. You with your…past. And she is probably trying to deal with her loss without it affecting the production of her magazine. I feel bad for people like that, you know? You need to put yourself before others sometimes, because then, it just might benefit everyone. Hope she gets through it alright, a good cry can help most anything." Naruto said with a matter-of-fact look on his face.

"You act as if you have experience with the crying idea?" the young Uchiha said jokingly.

"Whatever, so I'm coming to the photo shoot, so…I suggest we get going. We have like 45 minutes, and I want to personally introduce myself to all the lovely models today."

"You mean model? Didn't I mention, we're only having one model for this shoot, Tori Ray." Said Sasuke as he got up from his seat and headed towards his car.

"Did you say Tori Ray. Meeting her would make my life complete. She is supposed to be perfect." Naruto suddenly jumped for joy and thanked Sasuke for being so smart as to pick such a hot model. Sasuke merely smirked, and the two drove off to the Uchiha building where the shoot would be held.

* * *

An hour later, both Sakura, dressed in her wig, walked up to the entrance of the expensive office building that they were supposed to have the shoot in. Apparently, it was one of the more secure buildings of Sasuke's company.

Upon entering the lobby, Sakura instantly recognized the tall handsome man otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha. Although he did have a lightning blonde haired man who Sakura didn't recognize.

In a split second this man was in front of Tori/Sakura, taking her hand and kissing it in a polite manner. Sakura knew that this man was just going to be another one of _those_ people.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said with a large smile on his face.

"I like to call him dobe though. Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I believe you are Ms. Tori Ray?" Sasuke interrupted suddenly appearing behind the blonde.

"Yes, I am Tori Ray, and this is the photographer for the article, Ino Yamanaka." Responded Tori while gesturing to Ino.

"Well, I think we made a fine decision for our model, you are truly gorgeous. But enough time wasted here, we only have two hours to finish this shoot." Sasuke replied with his gorgeous smile on those oh so kissable lips. He then took Tori's hand and led her to the elevator, while Naruto stood there wondering why Sasuke always gets the girl?

* * *

When the four got upstairs, they entered a large room with a photo set, make up chairs, racks of clothes, and people rushing everywhere. And Sakura couldn't help but notice that even though everyone was in such a hurry, Sasuke still seemed as calm and cool as ever.

"OH MY GOD!!!! That is such an awesome bike. Is that the new model. I can understand why everyone is so in love with it!!!!" Ino shrieked.

"Yeah, it is. The new blackbird. We still haven't come out with a full name yet. That part is up to me, but I do have a few ideas." Sasuke stated proudly.

_Holy shit. Now that is an awesome bike. Wonder what the model will be called. Oh well, I just want to get this shoot over with. It's supposed to rain tonight, and I don't want to get stuck out on the roads with my motorbike in a down pour. _Sakura and Ino had come in two separate vehicles, Ino in her new BMW, and Sakura on her motorbike. It was part of being Tori that she rode a motorbike. Sakura had always loved them, but it would be pretty hard for her to ride to work in business suits on one.

"Ah, Ms. Yamanaka you're here." Said an overly enthusiastic man.

"Um yes, can you show me the camera and what you'd really like portrayed in the shot? I'd really like to get started soon. Tori why don't you go get ready, Hinata said she personally showed the people what to wear and how to do the make up. So have fun. Chou." Ino said waving and heading off with the enthusiastic man.

Sakura headed over to hair and make up while she was shown the two outfits she would wear. The first one consisted of a black vest with a high collar. On the bottom she would wear a champagne colored school skirt, with ankle boots that had three inch heels. She would also wear racing gloves and an armband.

The second one had a tight low cut V-neck dark blue shirt. She would wear it with skinny jeans and the same boots. But she would have a black leather (A/N: I'm against using animal skins, so it is faux) jacket.

* * *

Tori stepped out of the dressing room in the first outfit and Sasuke turned around to see. His jaw slackened slightly, but he kept his composure, being the gentleman he was forced to be when doing work. Everyone else was whistling and cheering though, because there she stood, goddess like figure. With perfectly shaped hip bones down to all the defined muscles of her legs and arms. Her stomach was flat and everyone could see her cleavage thanks to only having the two way zipper zipped in the middle.

"Yay Tori! You look great as ever, now get your perfect ass over here so we can get this shoot going." Ino interrupted the ogling when she dragged her best friend in disguise over to the bike in front of the camera.

"Alright, now just lean back and give a slight smile. Great." announced Ino as she took perfect shot after perfect shot of Sakura and the bike. "Alright, next outfit." Ino told Sakura as she loaded the new film for the camera.

Once again, Tori got the same responses when she stepped out. And once again, she had all perfect shots. "Alright people that's a wrap." Ino proclaimed as she handed the film to the computer people.

* * *

Tori had now changed back into her original clothes of sweatpants and a tang top with a brown jacket on top. Just as she was about to exit the building into the already drizzling outside. An arm encircled her waist and pulled her back so that she was inches from the Uchiha's face. "I believe you are forgetting this Ms. Ray." Sasuke told her as he pulled out a sealed envelope. His arm then loosened around her as he shoved it into her hands and exited.

_Damn him. I thought he was polite, but maybe he's a jerk as well!!!_ Sakura's enraged self thought.

* * *

Sakura still wearing her wig was now speeding down the curvy road back to her penthouse. All she needed was a lovely long hot bath, and a nice movie with Dot sitting right beside her.

Just as she was about to make another turn she saw a mans shadow come from behind the corner. He just stood there in the middle of the one way road, and it was too late to avoid him. Tori made a hard right turn straight over to the edge of the path. She ran straight into some trees throwing her off her bike and rolling a bit further down the hill.

Sakura now looked up at where she had previously been on the road. She could feel cuts and bruises all over her once flawless body, she even saw a small amount of blood on the bridge of her nose running down to the corner of her eye. And there, at the top of the hill was the same mans figure. She tried to get a good look. He seemed very thin but tall, he had a slight hunch as well. He then lifted his head. She couldn't see his face because the sun was setting and her vision was blurring. But she could make out what he was shouting, "If you give the documents over next time we meet. Then we won't have to take such extreme measures." he then took one final look at her and turned away.

_What does that mean? Damn my head, just stay awake. Keep your mind awake! _But she couldn't and Sakura saw the world around her turn black and white, and then nothing. Just darkness. Then it was as if she were in a dream.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to take a slightly longer route home today, considering that he knew Kakashi would be asking questions when he got home. As he was turning the various corners of a particularly curvy road, Sasuke noticed tire tracks over to the edge of the road. His eyes followed them, and he saw that they led to an area where the barrier for the side of the road had been broken.

_That's odd? They usually fix those things within a few hours after an accident. _Sasuke's thoughts led him to realize that the accident probably hadn't been noticed by anyone else since this was a pretty unused route. He stopped his car, noticing that it was now raining reasonably hard. He jogged over to the edge and looked down.

And there he saw a woman, perfectly curved with…pink AND black hair. Upon closer inspection he saw that the black was a wig. How many people have pink hair though? He could only think of one…_Damn no, it can't be her._

Realizing that Sakura Haruno, his recent obsession, was probably the beautiful woman laying unconscious down there, he completely disregarded the thoughts of ruining his suit. And got down to her. He held her in his arms as he brought them both back up.

Placing her in the passenger seat along with her wig and backpack in her lap, Sasuke drove home, where he would call for a doctor to come clean and check her wounds. Why he was being so protective of this woman he did not know. He did know, that right now he was scared for her existence. With that thought in mind, he quickly drove home, praying to God for her survival.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a daze. She turned her head slightly to see where she was. It caused a sharp pain to run from the connection of her spin to her head all the way to the bridge of her nose. She realized she was no longer in the woods. But in a elegantly furnished…bedroom? She was laying under black silk bed linens, and the room itself was crème with other matching colors placed on furniture and cabinets.

One of the double chestnut wood doors suddenly opened slightly, just enough for a certain Uchiha to enter. "I see you're awake Tori, or should I say Sakura? I believe this is yours?" Sasuke smirked as he held up the black wig.

Sakura gasped at realization that he knew her secret. "You bastard jerk! Why did you bring me here. Couldn't you have just left me there. Now I bet you're going to tell everyone right? I'll be blamed and laughed at behind my back, they'll say I cheated my way to becoming a famous model. All because you are such an arrogant idiot!" Sakura ranted not truly understanding what she was saying.

"Now now Sakura, I won't tell…as long as you do something for me." Sasuke explained.

"Oh yeah, its probably something perverted. I'm not going to sink that low." She then stood up ignoring the pain coursing throughout her body. Stalking straight out the door. Seeing the stairs at the end of the hallway, she sped down them and through the first door that seemed grand enough to be the exit.

Outside, it was pouring rain. She had been standing there for two seconds and she was soaked to the bone shivering. Now she saw that she only had what seemed like boxers and her still somehow clean tang top on. She started to shake and hugged her self for warmth, suddenly it wasn't such a good idea to leave the warm confines of the Uchiha Estate.

A warm coat was suddenly draped over her shoulders, followed by a pair of masculine hands. She felt fingers on her chin leaning her head up towards the gorgeous man's face. "No, not something entirely perverted…just this." Sasuke's mouth then took hold of hers, slightly nibbling on her bottom lip. The coldness in her body was magically gone and she pushed her face to wards his opening her mouth to allow his now pleading tongue entry. The only reason they stopped their own personal heaven on Earth was for lack of oxygen. Pulling back Sasuke asked between breaths, "That…wasn't too bad…now was it?"

Sakura shook her head. "Can we go inside now? It wasn't so smart of me to walk out here. And everything hurts." Sasuke then quickly pulled her into his arms and carried her all the way back to the bed.

"I'm sure that the pain will go away. For now lets sleep, even I'm tired." Sasuke said while placing her on the sheets with his jacket still around her for warmth. "There are clothes on the end of the bed I'll send a maid into help you. Good night." and with a final chaste kiss. He left.

Sakura sat pulling the coat closer to her skin. Taking in his scent. And once she was changed into once again dry clothes. She happily drifted off too sleep.

**A/N: Yes!! It is finished. That was long. Alot definately happened:) But I have nothing better to do since I'm sat here with and injured foot from my soccer game. Now I think I just might do my homework?? Or maybe not, I'm lazy that way. Anywho I honestly need a few ideas. **

**1) What the name of the man on the cliff should be?**

**2) What the name of the company the man is form should be?**

**3) How many chapters you people would like to have in this fic?**

**4) Tell me which chapters length you liked the best?**

**Finally, I currently have 15 reviews for this story, my goal is 20 before I post another chapter. It really isn't that hard. It can be one word for all I care (I prefer more though).**

**Here are some excellent examples of good reviewers from chapters 3 and 4:**

Nightshadow Dweller: **Hey thanks, not sure if you consider dragging it out or not, but they definitely went further this chapter.**

shina desu: **Hopefully you understand the author note thing now? Anywho I updated, YAY!!**

xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Sorry, I don't think I sent you a PM reply yet. I'll try to soon. And hey, atleast you did review, so thankx for that.**

NeeNVirgo**: I'm so happy you thought so.**

**Special shout out to kitty-tsubasa for saving me from boredom and becoming my consultant for my stories. I definitely need help****J**


	6. Burn Notice

**A/N: Another chapter has begun, and all because you readers reviewed, see what happens when you review****J**** Once again, I thank **kitty-tsubasa. **So without further delay, the next chapter:**

I'm going to skip this little note about ages starting next chapter.

What Will Happen?

Chapter 6: Burn Notice

Sasuke Uchiha had been standing at the doorway to his room for the past ten minutes. His forehead against the door he was questioning if he was still sane. _Why would I let her stay in MY room? God, this girl is messing me up. _He banged his head against the frame. But when he did it, he realized that he could wake her up so he stopped. _Wait, why am I concerned about her sleep? She is in MY room on MY bed sleeping in MY pants. I have a right to all of those. _Sasuke was about to walk into his room and lay in his bed next to her, after all, it was his bed because he specifically set it up the way he wanted it. Sure he could sleep on other beds, God only knows how many 5 star hotel beds he's had to sleep on, but his bed was perfect.

Apparently Sakura thought so to, because as soon as he slightly opened the door, he heard a nice long relaxed sigh coming from her mouth. The thunderstorm was still going on outside, so with every flash of lightning, he was able to see her angelic face illuminated, it gave her a heavenly glow.

Watching the sheets rustle as she moved around under them. The Uchiha's eyes trailed down her bodies shape, the wig he'd thrown at her was just at the bend of her knees. _This could get interesting. She doesn't seem anything like a model - at least as far as the posing goes - she probably looks damn good in anything…especially __**without**__ anything. Kakashi was saying she used to be a very…popular dater. Wonder how good she is??_

Since his thoughts were now powering his body, Sasuke quickly stripped himself of all clothes except his classic blue boxers. He pulled the sheets down on the bed, not enough to uncover Sakura, just enough to allow him entrance to his own bed. Just as Sasuke was about to lay his head down on the soft heavenly pillow, Sakura turned over so that her chest was facing him. That was when he realized that since her skin was still wet from the rain, the shirt he had given her to wear was see through. It had been hard to control himself before, but now it was near impossible.

_Shit!! She had to turn over just then. Wait, what is that she's saying? _In the darkness and loneliness of the room that Sakura thought she was in…she was having a nightmare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_**Sakura, you really are beautiful when you're like this…sweaty and against my bed covers…and of course me over you making you scream my name." Sasuke had a large smirk on his face as he said this. He was on top of her, and as far as Sakura could see, naked. **_

_**She could feel him, slamming into her, and it felt sooooo good. He really was amazing at pleasuring her, kneading into her breasts to give her that extra enjoyment. "God…Sasuke don't stop…please…don't stop!" Sakura threw her head back in ecstasy, that's when she realized it…he was fucking her and it felt so…right. It was the best she'd ever had it. "Mmmmm Sasuke."**_

"_**Yes Sakura, enjoy it, because tomorrow your secret is going to be out. And you'll be hated by everyone." Sasuke lowered his head to her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. **_

_**Sakura pulled away suddenly realizing what he had just said. "No, my secret. You promised…you said you wouldn't tell." Sakura tried to get away from the onyx eyed man, but he just pulled her down.**_

"_**Sorry **__Tori__** but you're not going anywhere. You're mine now, I've marked you. You're my fucktoy And when your secret gets out, I'll be the only person who doesn't despise you. Of course, that's only because you're such a good sextoy." He held tightly onto her wrists, he continued to have a demon smirk on his face but his eyes…they turned almost a blood red color.**_

_**Sakura began struggling. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't do the one nighters since her father died. And especially not when it was **_her_** ass on the line. If that secret got out, she'd be ruined, and he knew it. He was a backstabber, and he was using her trust against her. For his own personal benefit. Yeah she sure as hell wanted to do this with him. But not when he was blackmailing her.**_

_**When he saw her pulling away Sasuke started shaking her slightly saying, "Sakura, Sakura, come on now wake up!" it sounded as if he was begging.**_

_Wait, why should I wake up, I'm not sleeping, or am I..?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was kneeling next to Sakura on the soft mattress. Sakura just kept tossing and turning, and Sasuke was getting worried. "Sakura, Sakura, come on now wake up!" Sasuke was nearly pleading with her to wake up.

Sakura barely opened her eyes to see the handsome raven haired man, with concern on his features, sitting next to her. "Sasuke? Sasuke!!!!" She then realized that maybe her dream was trying to tell her something. Maybe all he wanted her for was her looks, would he double cross her like the Dream Sasuke did? "No, I can't be near you!" Sitting up stiffly she threw the covers from her being and attempted to get off the bed.

The pain was too much though, she just pushed herself off the bed took two or three steps, when she fell to her knees and her upper body continued on its fall until she was flat on the floor.

"Sakura, not this again." Sasuke said, crawling over the bed to be next to Sakura presently on the floor. He had a entertained smirk plastered on his face. "Come on. I don't think you're going to be getting any sleep tonight, especially not when you're being so fidgety." He picked her up marital style. Carrying her through the doorway, attempting to bring her struggling form down to the living room so he could light a fire and hopefully calm the beauty down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No matter how hard she struggled, her attempts seemed futile. Sasuke's strong arms held her tightly to his torso. He lightly placed her upon the oh-so-comfy sofa and said, "How about I get us something to drink? What would you like, we have just about everything in this house?"

Sakura wanted to run, she didn't want the possibility of her dream to come to life. But she was too comfortable. Even if she wished it wasn't true, she found that being in his presence was as calming as it was horrifying.

When Sakura didn't answer, Sasuke decided to just get her some coffee and bring the sugar and milk back with him. Upon reentering the room, he found Sakura curled up in a corner of the coach, seemingly with no energy to move any further.

"Sakura? Whats the matter? Is something bothering you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just don't come near me. I'm not just some mindless idiot who is going to beg for you to sleep with them. I don't know what will happen if you tell my secret, but I'd rather take whatever the world has to throw at me than be some sextoy for you." This wasn't completely true though, she did want to have something with him, just not under the pressure of him possibly relaying important information about her to the world.

Sasuke calmly set the tray with the two cups of coffee down on the side table. He sat himself down right next to the shivering form of Ms. Haruno and used one hand to hold her shoulder, whilst the other on her chin, forced her to look straight at his onyx darkened eyes. He pulled her head forward as he to brought his face closer to hers. Right when their lips touched he began explaining, "Sakura, understand this. I feel more deeply for you than I do any…sextoy. Your secret identity is safe with me. I won't mislead you into something like that. I'm enough of a gentleman to not do that." He then leaned in a slight bit more and passionately kissed him. Just as before, all her fears melted away. He forced his tongue into her mouth and searched every crevice of it. Remembering it completely by touch.

Sakura daren't move, afraid the calm may go away, she just allowed him to do as he wished. But when his hand started reaching up her shirt passing lightly over her stomach, she knew he had more in mind than a comforting kiss.

He knew he was going too far, but his body wanted more. Only just able to contain himself when he saw her with barely a shirt on, this could compromise her allowing him to stay near her…but it just might be worth it. She obviously wasn't very confident in him right now, no matter what Kakashi had said about her college life.

Sakura violently started pounding his chest, pulling her head away. The final straw was when she kneed him in the groin, causing him to bend over in pain. Taking a few steps back, Sakura fumed, "See? You were planning on taking advantage of me, just because you know more about me than most people! Goodbye Mr. Uchiha."

Ignoring the pain in her body, she headed towards the front door once again. "Wait!" Sasuke's voice echoed. "At least let me take you home." Honestly, he just didn't want her to risk another accident, after all, she must be having some issue to go that far off the road before. Besides, this way he would be able to be around her a while longer.

Against her own free choice, Sakura knew she had to accept the Uchiha's offer. "Fine, but you'd better not try anything."

Sasuke almost chuckled at this, "Alright, I'll keep my hands to myself." So after letting Sakura borrow his jacket again and changing into sweatpants and a jacket, Sasuke led Sakura to his other car, a black Lamborghini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke wanted time to talk things through with Sakura, so he decided to take a few different routes, after all, it didn't seem Sakura was paying attention to which way they went. "Sakura? Can I ask you a few things?" Sasuke attempted at starting an informing conversation.

"That completely depends on what those questions may be." Suddenly Sakura was in business mode, not a single sign of amusement in her voice.

"Well to start off, why did I find you down a cliff in the woods?" Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"A question I don't want to answer." She was really becoming cold.

Sasuke formulated a plan. "If you're not going to answer my questions willingly, then how about a trade. For each question I ask you, you get to ask me one."

"Alright, the answer to your first question is: I was riding my bike back home when I saw this shadow coming from around a corner, I didn't want to hit him so I threw my bike off course. I ended up down that hill, and whoever was coming over the cliff standing at the top saying something about handing over documents and not having to do something so extreme. It's sort of blurry…" Sakura held her head in her right hand while remembering earlier that night. "Now it's my turn. Why did you bring me up from the woods?"

"Call it curiosity. I thought I knew you, but the mix of pink and black hair threw me off. It just seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do…" Sasuke could see that she wasn't buying it. She had that look in her eye saying don't-give-me-that-bull. "Alright, so I honestly don't know myself. I guess you're interesting to me, so when I thought I saw you down there I just decided to help out."

"Alright, I'll buy that, do you have anymore questions for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Why do you seem afraid right now?"

"Because, I still don't trust you with my secret. Don't think I don't know about _your_…second life. How can I trust someone like that, who can take advantage of me in this state, and who's known to do it."

"Ah, so you know about that. I guess that makes sense. Just understand, when I said that you interest me, I may not have meant in a 'you'll be amazing in bed way'," he smirked at himself when he said this, thinking of all the ways that would happen, "I may not be a true to the heart gentleman, but I'd like to think that I do have some goodness within me. I will keep your secret safe, trust me at least that much."

"The final question for both of us…mine first. What is more important to you? Your little sex club, or should I say men's club sorry…or your families business?" Sakura knew that question might take some consideration, but what she didn't expect was for him to answer in half a second flat.

"Naturally, I made the men's club, so it'll be more important to me. It's the place I get to relax. But you don't need to know about that now do you, seen as you seem so intent on killing me with that stare of yours." Sasuke finished tilting his head slightly to see the pink haired beauty glaring daggers at him.

"You selfish bastard," Sakura spat at him, "your family has created a very successful business, and you don't care about. You'd rather be proud of a whore house!" Sakura was hit hard by what he had just said. She had sacrificed a lot of herself for her father's business, for him to just say it meant nothing to him…just how could he?

"It's my turn now right? Alright then are you…" Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura's cell phone began ringing.

"Hold it, let me answer my phone first." Said Sakura holding up a finger to make him stop talking while pressing the talk button on her blackberry.

Recognizing the number to be Ino's, Sakura greeted, "Hello Ms. Yamanaka." realizing that she couldn't call her by her first name or else it would seem to Sasuke that they knew each other through more than business colleagues.

"Sakura!!!!!!! Get your ass down here now from wherever the fuckin hell you are!! Huge problems at the penthouse, I don't even know how the fire started." Ino sounded, freaked out, and spastic all at the same time.

"Wait, you said fire. Don't tell me anymore, I'm on my way now." And without even a goodbye, Sakura hung up and told Sasuke to hurry.

"What's the hurry?" He asked suddenly more interested in the phone conversation than there little questioning game.

"Something about a fire and my penthouse and a frantic Ino. So put your fucking foot down on that damn gas peddle." said a now even more fired up than before Sakura.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that little outburst. Alright, we'll be over the limit. It's not like speed limits are there for our safety or anything." Sasuke mockingly said.

"I'm so not in the mood for jokes right now, from what I can tell, this is serious."

"Alright, alright." Sasuke said defensively. And the car took up speed. They were there in less that four minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke pulled his car up to the blockade surrounding the building that Sakura's penthouse was at the top of. Fire trucks were around the base of the building spraying water through hoses connected to water pumps at the burning flames engulfing that very structure.

Sakura swung the cars door open before it even comes to a full stop. Jumping out Sakura swings her head around attempting to find the long blonde hair of the girl who recently called her. About 20 feet away she spots her, she is staring up at the fiery inferno up above.

Dashing over to her Sakura screams, "Ino! What the hell is happening?"

Abruptly turning her head to see her pink headed friend running towards her Ino responds, "Oh my gosh, Sakura. I don't know, one second I was sleeping on the guest bed, the next I find myself jolted awake by a fireman saying that its dangerous to be here and he picks me up and carries me down all 30 flights of stairs! He did have a very lean chest and…"

"Ino this is not the time to be fantasizing. I don't care about my stuff. But where's Dot? That fluff ball better be alive…oh god."

Ino and Sakura both began running around calling for Dot, completely ignoring everyone's stares and warnings. Suddenly a fireman came up to the two. "Miss?" talking directly to Sakura, "Could this possibly be your…Dot?" Upon saying this the fireman held his hand up, which contained a small black dog by the name of Dot.

"Oh yes, thank you." Sakura happily rejoiced as she took hold of her dog. Ino also released a held breath knowing that the dog she had come to care for as well was once again safe. (I'm a big dog person, so I'd probably be crying by nowL)

Sakura then realized that Ino just went googly eyed. She turned around to see the nicely broad shoulders of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Everything alright now. The fireman told me that the fire started about seven minutes ago, at least its slow progressing. Most everything should be fine except for the penthouse on the top floor, and a few areas on the two floors below it. Who was living on the top floor?" Sasuke informed and asked.

"Shit, the person who lives on the top floor would be me sadly. Oh and at current time Ino. So where am I supposed to stay now, damn it all?" Sakura said obviously frustrated.

"Um well Sakura, I can probably stay with Tenten since she got back from that business meeting. You could…um…stay…?"

"She can stay with me." Sasuke said as if it was some everyday invitation.

"I'd really rather not and…whoa." Sakura was suddenly stopped from finishing her decline when Ino pulled her over.

Being pulled a few yards away Ino scolded Sakura, "Are you mad woman? That's THE Uchiha Sasuke inviting you to stay with him. You know, voted number one hottest bachelor by five major magazines, including Sparks."

"Hey, I had no part in that vote. But I guess I really have no choice, Hinata is staying with Neji since she's getting her house bugged out. Temari isn't going to be back from China for at least five days. And you took Tenten. So damn it, I guess I'll have to take him up on his offer."

Ino now pleased with Sakura's answer allowed her to go back over to Sasuke to tell him that she would go with him.

"Alright then, I'm sure you can go get some clothes tomorrow, everything else, I probably have at my house. So let's go, have a good night Ms. Yamanaka." Sasuke parted to an already back facing Ino, who was talking to another hot fireman now that the fire was out.

Sakura and Sasuke headed back over to the black car and headed to Sakura's-for now-home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the way back in the car Sakura was baby stroking Dot and Sasuke was imagining how nice it would be if she stroked his cock that way. _Shit, she's not even doing anything to me and shes still doing this to me. What is it about her? _

When scratching just underneath Dot's collar Sakura realized that there was a folded note tucked in there. She pulled it out and mumbled it to herself.

Suddenly hearing Sakura gasp Sasuke turned to see her holding a note she previously wasn't, "What are you reading Sakura?"

"Remember how I told you about the guy at the top of the cliff? Well I think I know a bit more now, listen:

Ms. Sakura Haruno:

Hopefully you have received this message before someone else but it doesn't matter because you will not learn anything of much importance from it. We took your dog out of your penthouse before beginning the fire. That is why your dog is safe so that he could be our way of message. Consider the fire a small example of what _might _happen to you if you do not follow what we say.

In one weeks time we will send a messenger to retrieve the information about the new Blackbird Motorbike. His name is Hyogo Yukishiro or Cliff as you may want to call him. He works under a sector controlled by Kabuto Yakushi. You will find neither of these men under any database you may search, we have made sure of that. Please understand that information is of great value to us. If you choose to not hand over the documents, we will be forced to take more forceful action.

Until then, please consider our offer.

Regards,

K.A.R.E.

Sakura looked at Sasuke once she had finished reciting the words from the note. Sasuke had a extremely serious look throughout his face, even his body seemed tense. An uneasy silence engulfed the car.

"You weren't kidding." Sasuke broke the silence, "Whoever kare is, they obviously mean business. In one weeks time Sakura," Sasuke who had now pulled up his driveway and parked the car in the garage turned to face the girl, "I'll be by you just incase, no complaints, I'll be there. I want you to be careful to, you hear me?"

Sakura who already knew she had to be careful decided not to dignify his command with a response. Instead she just asked, "What room would you like me to stay in?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke had led Sakura to a different room than before. It was reasonably close though, only two doors down. It wasn't quite as magnificent as the apparent master bedroom, but it was just perfect for Sakura.

Pink sheets and pillows lined the circular bed, with white canopy over. The dressers and closet were the same as in the other room, the carpet was amazingly soft to the touch and had a cremish tone to it. The rest had a modern look of silver and slight pinks throughout the room.

Sasuke had informed her that this room was good if she wanted to do work in here to, even though he had allowed her to wander the house wherever she wanted. She found it tranquil and peaceful in this room, apparently not one commonly used. She looked towards the door that led from this bedroom straight to the bathroom and saw that it held a small toiletry bag filled with the necessary.

Dot had already jumped on the bed, and the rest of the preparations for Sakura staying her were to be made later in the morning. After all, it was now 2am, which meant Sakura would need a lot of coffee in the morning for her hope of staying awake.

For now she would sleep, and so she did. But as she drifted off, thoughts of the small letter plagued her mind.

_**A/N: Guess what? Another chapter finished. I have had some serious doubts about this one, but I've had help with getting through the writer's block so I know where I'm going now. Anyway, thank you to those who have added this story to there favorites or alerts. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed, such as:**_

animequeen100: **Hope you like the relationship so far. There's going to be more about the background of it in the next chapter.**

NeeNVirgo: **Glad you liked it, hopefully you like this one to.**

Kaoru: **Thank you soooo much for the names. And you're right, Kare does sound cool, but I changed it into an abbreviation, I'd tell you what it is, but that'd ruin the story. Also the guy on the cliffs name coming from Rurouni Kenshin, I love. Rurouni Kenshin was really the first anime I loved and it got me onto other animes. I watched Samurai X episodes recently, and all they made me do was cry. I by far prefer Rurouni Kenshin. You obviously like Kenshin stories to since your anonymous name is Kaoru. ****  
**

Jahannah12: **I'm still not fully sure how many chapters. I guess I'll see where the story goes and what the readers want. Sorry for the long update time.**

Nightshadow Dweller: **Once again I say I'll see where the story takes me for the chapters thing. I think the names turned out pretty well, don't you?**

Ibuna: **I'm REALLY glad you liked the story. I've been having some serious issues finishing this chapter so it took a while longer. Hope you enjoy this one though****J**** (don't brake anything though****J**

xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Well, I updated. Sorry, no cheese (tear). The guys nickname is Cliff, so yay you. Glad you liked it****J**

shina desu: **Well, sorry this chapter is shorter. I'm freaking dieing because I think I messed up Sasuke's personality on this one. The next chapter I'm making sure to clear it all up though. Thanks for reviewing.**

**By the way, sorry this chapter might be crap and Sasuke's personality might be messed up, I'll try to fix that with a bit of background in the next chapter…you all will just have to wait. Oh and I'm also sorry that this is like a filler chapter…well until the end****J**

**Now, to finish this up, the vote:**

**Hopefully you all liked the names, I sure as hell did so if you don't, get over it! This time I have two questions:**

**1) Would you like to see other relationships in this story? And if yes, who?**

**2) What do you think the Blackbird motorbike should be called?**

**If you have any guesses on what K.A.R.E. stands for I'd love to hear them. For now, homework…damn.**

**Thanx for reading and PLEASE review because we're currently at 23 reviews, and I need at least 30 before I move on. (Yeah I'm moving up the goal, do you have any idea how much fun I have reading and replying to reviews. It lets me know I'm doing something right or wrong.) Well adios. **

**Lazydays1213**


	7. The Other Side

**A/N: I'm back!!! So I've been trying to finish my other story so I can focus on this one. On the other hand, I have a bunch of ideas for stories that I'll be posting soon. By the way, I need desperate help with the vote at the bottom. So here is the chapter for now:**

What Will Happen?

Chapter 7: The Other Side

Sakura had been right. She did need a lot of coffee. She was currently standing in front of the coffee machine Sasuke had in his kitchen awaiting her freshly brewed cup of Caramel Macchiato **(A/N: My favorite)**. Ino had stopped by at 3am to drop off some clothes for Sakura to wear, apparently Ino wasn't planning on sleeping after what had happened. Sakura on the other hand, had been very cranky to be woken up an hour after her attempt at sleep by a loud mouthed blonde woman who just HAD to see what the Uchiha Manor was like.

It had been a good hour before Ino had decided to actually leave. Sasuke had slept throughout the entire thing in only God knows what room. Which ever it was Sakura hadn't come across it, in fact, she'd been given a tour as well. Since she didn't really know where everything was in the house, she'd had to ask one of the elderly butlers to show her and Ino around. Now that Sakura had seen everything, the houses' layout really didn't seem so bad. A floor for bedrooms, another floor for bowling, swimming, spa and gym and the rest of the floors for living areas, kitchens and other places like that. There was a large garden in the back which Sakura hadn't really been able to see, and another building entirely in the distance which Sakura would also have to check out later. But for now, she knew what she needed.

Once Ino had left, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to sleep either. Sakura also knew she had to figure out who was behind all of these attacks on her, and all just for the information. Sakura had seen a room filled with computers as well, and had spent her last hour searching through page after page after page of web information to find that what K.A.R.E. had said about the names not being on any record were correct. Every single site came up with some useless piece of information.

Now, Sakura was just going to have to wait for another clue until she could do anything else. Handing over those documents just wasn't an option, for the sake of the magazine. She was wondering if it would even be safe for her to go into work. Oh well, she'd think about that when it wasn't her day off. After all, the weekends were meant for relaxing right?

The coffee machine beeped, telling the pink haired woman that her Caramel Macchiato was ready. Oh how she had been waiting for this. After taking a much needed sip from the heated porcelain cup, Sakura put the cup back down on the marble kitchen counter top so that she could pull herself up to sit on it to and finish her drink. Sure there were seats around, but why takes the few steps needed to get to one when a counter was right there. Besides, it was what she'd usually do if she were home, and Sasuke had told her that his house was also hers for now.

Sasuke was just stepping out of the shower when he realized that it was already 6am. Usually, he'd be able to sleep in until at least 9 on a weekend, but he'd decided to go into work early today and take care of whatever needed to be taken care of so that he had tomorrow free.

But Sasuke's work today wasn't exactly what you'd call something most men would want to miss. After all, how many men want to miss being surrounded my some of the sexiest and most fantasy provoking women known to Earth? Today, Sasuke had to go and work down at his club. He usually devoted both of his weekend days and holidays to it, after all, it was his personal pride and joy.

Walking down the various flights of stairs with only a towel wrapped around him, he remembered that he had given the butlers and maids today off. After all, if they were here, he'd already have had orange juice and toast in hand. That just meant he'd have to prepare something himself, no big deal. Although, he hadn't expected for the pink haired vixen to already be downstairs, in a skimpy tank top and sleeping shorts no less.

Sakura had only just looked up from her hypnotic trance of staring into her coffee. They stayed there just staring into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity but was probably only mere seconds. The silence was broken when Sakura noticed that Sasuke's glance started going downwards, and she realized that she still hadn't put on a bra from when she woke up.

"You pervert." Sakura retorted, throwing the spoon she'd been using to stir her coffee at him.

Quickly dodging the flying utensil, Sasuke greeted, "Well good morning Sakura, I hadn't expected you awake for a few more hours at least." Sasuke then turned to his fridge to get out the mandatory orange juice for his morning to begin.

"Yeah, well naturally, a fire and a visit from the blonde alarm clock herself wasn't enough to keep me awake. That's why humans drink coffee." Sakura said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster at this time. "So…what are you doing awake at this time? You always seemed like the type of person to sleep in on weekends. No offense or anything."

"None taken, I usually am. I have some extra work to take care of so that I can have some free time tomorrow. Oh and maybe later we can finish off what we started last night? But that's later, for now I've got to go. If you need a car you can use the convertible. That's fine with you right? The keys are on the dining table. Great, okay, bye." And Sasuke quickly kissed Sakura on the lips. And dashed out the door, but not before mentioning, "Mm, that's good coffee."

"That is one odd man." Sakura mentioned to herself. _And I'm pretty sure I'm starting to like it more and more. _She randomly added in the back of her mind. _Now the question is what to do with the rest of my day. I was sure that Sasuke wouldn't work on weekends. Oh well, I'll interrogate him about that another time. Let me think………well, Tori could make a club appearance tonight I guess. Um, Dot needs a walk, and the police left that message on my cell saying they wanted to talk to me. But Ino said she wanted to be there for that. The chances of that being for my own good or to test that theory of hot policeman is anybodies guess. Oh shit, clothes. Ino didn't give me anything I could wear to work, if I even go in to work?_

Realizing that she had yet to acquire a full wardrobe, Sakura decided to go change, get into the convertible, and drive straight to the nearest mall. And that's exactly what she did.

-

-

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha. We hadn't expected you to come in this early." Greeted the doorman of his men's club, Exotic Mirage.

"Yes, well I am. Where is Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked. Jiraiya was the regional manager of this club since Sasuke couldn't be here all the time. Sasuke still was the big boss, Jiraiya was like second in command though.

"I believe he just went into the Red room with two women. You might want to be careful when you enter sir. Have a pleasant day." The doorman said as the Uchiha walked away without even a simple thank you.

Walking straight through the large lobby of the club-with many women entertainer's eyes following him-Sasuke went straight to the clerk to get the key to the Red room.

Upon retrieving the key, Sasuke began the walk down the long hallway to the Red room. But when he opened the door, Sasuke cursed himself for not at least knocking first, because inside, was a butt naked Jiraiya doing a three way with two other women. _I'm soooo going to have nightmares about this. _Sasuke thought to himself. But it was too late to turn back now. Telling the other two women to get out, but not before they attempted to seduce the Uchiha, Jiraiya covered himself up and the two exited to Sasuke's huge office.

"So what was so important that you had to interrupt my fun…boss? I thought I'd have at least 2 hours longer before you came." Jiraiya tried to cover for 'sleeping' on the job. But he knew that the Uchiha didn't take prisoners when it came to that sort of thing.

"Jiraiya, I could have sworn I told you before that the girls are only for customers. You at least have to make sure that there are no members waiting to get into the club." Sasuke scolded while placing paperwork on his desk to be looked over at a later time.

"Yeah well, sir. It is early so I was thinking that not too many members would come, or at least not until tonight. Um, he he, I was wondering if you were going to be here tonight or not sir?" Jiraiya attempted at changing the subject.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure. I probably will be here, but I have some other personal issues to take care of. Did you plan the entertainers for tonight?" Sasuke answered while looking over some profitable numbers, nodding to himself every once in a while with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, all arrangements for tonight have been made. If you look at those numbers there," Jiraiya pointed to a certain column of numbers on a spreadsheet, "you'll see that our Saturday nights are becoming more and more profitable." he explained proudly.

"Good, lets keep it that way. I'm going to go and check on the members. May I suggest you finish dressing yourself," Sasuke ordered referring to the barely covered man, "and join me." And as he seemed to be doing commonly today, Sasuke left without a goodbye, tightly shutting the door behind him.

-

-

Four hours later and down in the bar and main room of the club, and Sasuke was still in a conversation with a regular customer when his cell phone rang. Excusing himself from the conversation, Sasuke greeted, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke. Just wondering when you'll be back? I just finished shopping, oh and by the way, you don't have any food in your kitchen, or at least nothing edible for a dinner. So…what do you want, I'll cook?" Sakura's voiced suddenly ranted on.

"Hold it, first, how did you get my private cell number?" Sasuke questioned.

"Easy, it was in the convertible's address book on the dashboard computer. Let me guess, you got this car as a perk from being boss of a mechanics company, because this car has just about everything imaginable."

_Oh yeah, I forgot I even had that in the car. _"I don't really care what you eat. I'm not going to be home tonight…working late. So I probably won't be back until after you've gone to sleep. Good night."

"What? Wait…huh?" But Sasuke had already hung up, which left Sakura sitting in the convertible fuming over how irresponsible the raven haired sexy man was.

-

-

Suddenly sneaking up behind said man, Kakashi surprised him by saying, "Sounded like you were cheating on a wife by saying you had…work to do. I don't see you for a day and suddenly you're married?"

"Ah, Kakashi, nice to see you made it only two hours late today. I know I gave you a later time slot, but that was in hopes that you might make it on somewhat time. Oh, and no. I'm not married, and Sakura is definitely not my wife. Haven't even slept with her yet."

"You sound like you have high hopes. Don't push her into something like that, I've heard rumors that she's a bit touchy with the subject."

"Huh, and I thought you said she was all around the dating circuit in college?"

"Yeah, but not quite what you might have interpreted. She always had to lead the relationship, you being the dominant type, well that isn't what she likes. Don't know all the details, but I know that something in her past went bad and it made her be very cautious when it came to anything sexual. She's certainly not a virgin, but according to papers she hasn't been in a relationship since her father's death. Oh, and that includes Tori Ray as well."

"What could have possibly been so bad? Wait…you said Tori how'd you know?" Sasuke said, shocked that Kakashi knew.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought by now you would have realized that I'm not quite as unobservant as I seem. Plus I heard you mumbling in your sleep." Kakashi remarked with the I-know-everything look on his face, or at least the parts you could see. Nobody really knew why he wore the mask, he said to keep fan girls away. It didn't really concern Sasuke.

"Kakashi, it would really be great if you could tell me these things before I try to bed her. Wait you were watching me sleep?" Sasuke said with a slight twitch.

"Um yeah, forget I said that. Toodles." And off he went, to wherever the hell he lives.

Sasuke merely tried to shake off the feeling of impending doom and turned back over to his former conversation.

-

-

_Brushing me off for work is he. I bet its not even work. He just wants to get laid. Why do I even care? He's not my boyfriend, I haven't done anything to him…no matter how much I want to touch those abs, or legs, or arms, and that ass. Wait no, snap out of it._ Sakura was fuming. She'd just gotten off the phone with the sex god and HE'D actually blown HER off…for _work. _Yeah right.

Well she'd show him. If entertainment was what he wanted, then entertainment was what he'd get, but no as Sakura, oh no, this job called for Tori. So she sped back to the mansion.

Bringing all her shopping up with her, Sakura pulled out a pair of tight jeans with a white racer back shirt. The _white _shirt would make it see through, making ever mans jaw drop, but she was only focused on one. Finishing up with only the necessary make up on her already perfect features and topping her head with the loosely curled long black wig. Honestly, she looked hot, and that's what she needed.

Getting back into the black convertible but now adorning a light blue zip up hoodie over her top half, Sakura drove straight to Sasuke's club. After all, it was almost happy hour.

-

-

Sakura's guess about Sasuke wanting to get laid hadn't been far off. With everything that had been happening, and him knowing he wasn't getting anything from Sakura anytime soon Sasuke needed relief. He already had about six women surrounding him, but who was counting?

One very courageous woman had decided to seat herself it the Uchiha's lap, already licking his ear whispering, "Um, Sasuke, you taste so very good. I want more."

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to her at this moment. He was more concerned with the women who every sane man's eyes were following. With every slight sway of her hips another man got a boner, she was like the picture of perfection against the other women with their attempts at beauty.

When Tori walked into the club, the doorman and clerk had warned her that this was a men's club. But she paid no attention to them and simple said that she wouldn't take long. And she certainly wouldn't.

She'd already spotted Sasuke. He was surrounded by women as if it wasn't permitted not to be. It was obvious Sasuke had spotted her to. She saw his jaw slacken slightly, but he kept his composure in the main. _He's better than I thought. I guess I'll just need to find out what his limits are. _

Sakura looked around the large room. It was dimly lit with no windows but random strobe lights going. There was a stage taking up one wall of the room which had three runways going in separate directions connected to it. At the end of each runway way a stripper pole, and that's what her plan was.

She definitely wasn't the most comfortable in front of a crowd doing these sort of things, but she could fake it. One of Ino's brilliant 'get fit the fun way' plans had been learning how to use a stripper pole. And it had worked, until Ino had found a new obsession. But Sakura actually kept going with it, when no one was around she'd go for lessons and training, it was really fun if you didn't constantly think of the sexual aspect of it. Sadly, tonight Tori would need to be as sexual as possible without bearing it all.

So, with all the courage she could muster, Tori took her place on the middle pole, the one just to the left of where Sasuke was sitting. Music already playing, Tori found the beat and starting swaying her hips, pressing her back completely to the pole and sliding up and down it. Using her freed hands to undo her jacket and slip it down her shoulders slightly. Men were whistling, the actually strippers were giving death glares, and Sasuke removed the woman from his lap.

Sliding her hands from her thighs up her body till they were above her head and gripping the pole, Sakura did a slight spin step and faced the pole. Continuing to spin and slide around the pole, she had a satisfied smirk on her face as she saw more and more men essentially drool.

Sasuke couldn't help but lean in closer to her with each sway of her hips. He couldn't believe this was the same Sakura he knew. _She really lets Tori have fun doesn't she_. Sasuke thought, as he appreciated the view. **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself). **

Sakura's confidence just kept growing as more desperate and lustful stares appeared around her. She now had the attention of every man in the room. With this new found bravery, Sakura put her thumbs through the loops of her jeans and pulled them down slightly just enough so that the viewers could see the band of her underwear.

This was getting to far for Sasuke's ego. He didn't want all these people staring at _his_ Sakura, or Tori, or whoever the hell she was at the moment. He quickly stood up and made his way over to the lights.

Tori on the other hand was back to the pole, using her right hand to lift the bottom of her shirt slightly while she used the other hand to anchor her as she strutted around the pole. Suddenly it went dark and she felt two muscled hands and arms wrap around her waist and throw her over a just as muscled shoulder. When the light came back she was in the corner of a large office…with Sasuke standing mere inches from her.

"What the hell was that? You were going to strip for those _other _men?" Sasuke spat out.

"Hm, you seem almost _jealous. _No, the great Uchiha wouldn't be jealous. But hey, it got your attention, after all, I don't like eating alone, and I didn't think those girls were going to give you up easily." And with a cocky grin on her face, Sakura put on the jacket Sasuke had apparently also picked up and headed towards the door. But just as she was about to leave the room she looked over her shoulder and said, "Well are you coming?"

With little choice but to follow, Sasuke left his office as well, leading Sakura through the maze of hallways to the private car park where Sasuke's car waited. "We'll pick up the convertible some other time. For now you're coming with me."

Sakura didn't argue but sat in the passenger's seat and took off the wig. "So…where are you taking me for dinner?"

"What? I thought you were cooking."

"That was before I knew what your _work _was. Now I'm hungry and no grocery store will be open. So deal with it. Oh and you're paying."

"Just wondering, but does that wig give you an alter ego or something because all of a sudden you are way more full of yourself."

"This coming from Mr. Ego himself. And if you haven't noticed, the wigs off." Said Sakura while shaking said wig.

"Fine, how about that new restaurant Tiger Lily, they supposedly serve good Thai food there." Sasuke suggested after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah sounds fine. How long until we get there?"

"It's on the other side of town, so at least half an hour. Traffic is usually pretty bad around this time. Why?"

"I'm tired. I honestly didn't get much sleep, pulling all nighters was far easier in college." Sakura yawned while stretching to emphasize just how tired she was.

"No kidding. Go ahead and take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there."

So Sakura laid back as far as the seat would let her and tucked her knees up for a comfortable position to go to sleep in. Unbeknown to her that she still hadn't pulled up her pants from her little show, Sasuke got a nice view of just how shaped her behind was.

After another ten minutes, Sakura's breathing evened out, and when they stopped at the red light, Sasuke leaned over and gingerly kissed her on the forehead before whispering, "I like you either way Sakura Ray. But I must say you look far more beautiful in pink." And Sasuke continued watching the rise and fall of her chest, all the while thinking just how lucky he was.

**A/N: I've got to say, I think this is my best chapter so far. Yes sorry not much happened, but it did give you a look into the other side of Sasuke and Sakura and I made Sakura do a stripper dance…sort of. Well, not sure how good updates will be for about two weeks. I'm going to a therapist on Friday because I am mentally stressed and its causing me to become physically sick. So yeah…not pleasant. I should be better soon so that's good. Um, in other news, I have no school Thursday and Wednesday is a half day-time to celebrate. Now people I need your help, first of all REVIEW, its what keeps me going like these people:**

**Kaoru:**Thanks for the suggestion, and for reviewing again.

**NeeNVirgo: **Thank you. I was actually thinking of that nameJ

**nejiXtenten4everz: **You'll definitely be seeing those couples starting in the next few chapters. And I agree, review for your life people!!!!

**shina desu: **Yay, another repeated reviewer. K.A.R.E. will be explained later. But for now, keep the imagination flowingJ

**Nightshadow Dweller:** Addiction isn't always badJ You'll be seeing both those pairings at some point. Question is when? add eerie music

**A Devil in Heaven: **I get the feeling you like the story…I'm gladJ That pairing is popular, and you'll definitely be seeing it.

**xxiluvemoboyzxx: **Hey, yes, the bike is shiny and black. Oh and I updated. YAY!!!!

**tomorrowisjustanotherday:** Double reviews, awesome. Apparently you must have just started reading the story, so I hope you like it. Good guess by the way.

**Alright, now onto more pressing matters, I need help, people this is where reviews are needed. Answer the following questions:**

**1) Do you people really like long chapters?**

**2) I need restaurant and club names, don't care what language, but if its not English, it would be awesome if you could tell me what it meant?**

**3) Did you like Sakura more like this or shy?**

**4) What do you people think of rape?**

reviews:

Current: 32

Needed before next chapter: 42

**NOW REVIEW…OR ELSE**


	8. That Night

**A/N: I'm so happy…people apparently like my story! The reviews came in fast so I'm happy. In return, I've decided to put up another chapter before my break. Here is my version of a cookie:**

What Will Happen?

Chapter 8: That Night

"Mmmmm Sasuke do that again, you're so big…mmmm" Sakura and Sasuke had arrived in the Tiger Lily restaurant parking lot five minutes ago. But now, Sasuke was enjoying Sakura's endearments, the only problem, she was sleeping and just mumbling to herself.

_At least one of me is getting some action. She looks so cute with that little smile on her face. But what she's saying now is nothing compared to what I'll make her scream _when _we do it. _Sasuke began mentally smirking to himself, then he decided maybe it was about time for them to actually go eat. "Hey, Sakura. Time to wake up, we're here." Sasuke quietly said while shaking her slightly.

Slowly opening her eyes to see Sasuke, she started to blush. This wasn't like her, just because she'd been having some erotic dream about him doesn't mean she should blush now. She was Sakura Haruno God damn it, and Sakura Haruno does not blush about a guy. "We're here, okay…lets go then." Sakura tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Right." Sasuke said with a smirk, obviously Sakura wasn't used to covering herself up when blushing. He'd seen it the moment she opened her eyes.

-

-

Upon entering the dimly lit restaurant, you could already see just how posh **(A/N: I use that word because I'm British, and it's a common word there for fancy) **the place was. The entrance was lined with planted ferns and the walls were painted red and gold. An archway led you through to the front desk where the waiter would seat you. Sakura wondered if they would even be seated, it seemed like a very popular place to eat. But Sasuke walked straight up to the woman-dressed in a black robe like traditional Thai dress-behind the desk and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, the normal table will be fine."

"Um, Sasuke? Do you come here on a regular basis or something?" Sakura questioned as they were directed to a private area with a two seat table.

"Not really. I come here once maybe twice a month when I have the time. I like it here, my friend owns the restaurant with a partner." Sasuke was already looking over the menu placed in front of him.

"Really, interesting. Who's the friend?"

"The friend is Shikamaru Nara and his partner is Chouji Akimichi. Alright, do you know what you're having?" Sasuke asked setting down his menu. He must come here often to already know what he was having.

"Nope, not a clue." Sakura said with a cute smile on her face.

Sasuke just smirked, thinking how cute she looked and ordered for her when the waitress came over.

-

The food had come and gone, it looked and tasted amazing, and Sakura saw more than a few waitresses almost drop the plates when they saw Sasuke. She couldn't blame them though, its not everyday you see someone quite as hot as him, he deserves all the drools he gets.

Sakura was now on her last bite of the medium-rare steak Sasuke had ordered for the both of them. She couldn't eat anther bite if she wanted to, although, that dessert menu did look awfully enticing. Maybe she could _make_ room. Sasuke must have seen this because he ordered the Mile High Ice Cream Pie for the two of them to share. And when one of the more attractive waitresses brought over sugary treat, Sakura could see why he only ordered one, it was probably a foot high of oreo, vanilla, chocolate, coffee and fudge layered one on top of the other. Not to mention the sprinkles and whatever else they put on the plate for the desired look.

"Wow…" Sakura's mouth hung open. "Are you sure we can even eat that?"

"No, but we can sure as hell try." Sasuke responded with a handsome smile.

"Was that an actual smile?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh what, so I can't smile now. I guess you just have to do all the smiling for both of us then." said in a sarcastically hurt way.

"Hey!" Sakura was giggling while trying to act hurt. This little act just made Sasuke smile more, but his mouth was blocked by the treat now placed between them on the table.

"Well then Madame, I'll allow you to take the first bite." Sasuke graciously acted.

"Why thank you fine sir." Sakura bowed her head down while trying to suppress laughter, she never thought such simple comments could make her act this way. Although, maybe it wasn't just the comments, but the man saying them.

"So you finally agree that I'm fine. Now can we just add sexy, smart, handsome, lustful, hot and perfect to that list?"

"Don't ruin my happiness Sasuke. Your ego is blowing up again." And so, just as offered, Sakura took the first bite.

-

Fifteen minutes later, both were full to bursting, but wouldn't take back one delectable bite of the gourmet meal.

Finally straining himself to stand up, Sasuke walked over to Sakura's chair, and like a true gentleman pulled it out for her. "It's time to go Sakura, we've been here a bit too long." bending down to talk in her ear he finished, "I think one of the waitresses is eyeing me a bit too much." He then stood up and walked towards the stairs leading to the hallway out, not fully realizing that his breath on her ear had sent tingles all the way down Sakura's spine. Not many people can do that, and she liked it.

-

-

The conversation on the way back to the mansion was nothing special. Mainly just Sakura explaining that she hadn't found anything about the names from the note. She could see Sasuke's knuckles turn white gripping the steering wheel whenever she mentioned the meeting. He was obviously not comfortable with the idea of her possibly getting hurt just for information from _his _company.

Pulling up into the garage, Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car and went straight into the light of the house. Walking through various doorways into the living room, the two sat down on the coach right when Sakura heard the pitter patter of rain on the large French window next to her.

_It's fine, it's only rain. As long as there isn't any lightning I'll be fine. _And as if the heavens heard her thoughts, lighting came crashing down from them, the thunder soon following shook the foundation of the house itself. This obviously wasn't just a puny little thunderstorm. And as luck would have it, the power went out seconds later. Leaving a screaming Sakura in the dark with Sasuke looking around to see if she was being hurt to scream that loud.

The lights quickly flickered back on from the back up generator. But the damage was done, and Sakura was more scared than normal. Picking up her heeled feet to scramble up the stairs and to her given room. Sasuke was quick to follow, wondering what had the beautiful pink haired vixen so on edge?

-

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke had walked into the room he had let her use. She was staring out the window from the bed. The wind was blowing harshly outside causing the leaves to fall from the trees. In the dark right now though it seemed that the leaves were falling from nothingness, the trees only illuminated when the lightning struck. And every time it struck, Sasuke could almost feel Sakura draw in a sharp breath.

He walked closer to her lying form on the bed. Climbing on to the bed himself he put her hand on his arm and started stroking it lovingly, in a comforting way. Sakura turned her head to face him, "Sasuke, what are you doing up here. I just want to be alone." Her beautiful sea green eyes stood out even more so since it seemed like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Well what was I supposed to do. You ran off so quickly I thought something bad had happened. Do you want to talk?" It was even straining Sasuke to ask that. Usually with a woman, the furthest thing in his mind was to concern himself with her problems. But with Sakura, well, in the short time he'd known her, she already had gripped his heart. He wasn't quite sure what he felt yet, but he knew that he cared enough to get to know her more.

"It's nothing you'd want to hear about. It's just old memories coming back is all." Sakura said just before Sasuke pulled her across his lap, his arm holding her head to his chest so that her head was just below his.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "Sakura, please tell me. I want to know more about it…about you." He looked deeply into her eyes, proving to her that he did care, and that if something was troubling her mind, he wanted to know about it.

"You're not going to just go away are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I have no choice _but _to tell you then. It really is just memories though, they always come back with the thunderstorm. First the night my mother left my father and I…there was a terrible thunderstorm that night as well, along with the night I got the news that she died. And…" Sakura was having trouble going on. Her words held no emotion, but the memories that went with them were obviously full of it. Sasuke held her closer to him until she calmed down and continued. "I was holding his hand, my father's, he was in the hospital from the chemo he was doing for the cancer. He just wasn't physically strong enough to hold out through it though. I held his hand as he died Sasuke! It just went limp seconds after we finished our conversation. He had been so happy…smiling even…and then he just went. The long beep of the heart equipment saying that he was no longer…alive." Sakura choked out the last word. "But then, one of the worst possible things that could happen to me," Sakura stopped, her breaths were becoming quicker from trying to hold back tears.

"Sakura," Sasuke's calm tone broke the chaos currently gripping Sakura's thoughts, "Sakura, don't be afraid to cry. It's not a weakness, we all just need to let go sometimes. I promise not to tell anyone, about anything you don't want me to. I'm sorry these memories have to come back, just go ahead and cry. I'm here for you, I'll be here as something for you to hold onto if you want…for as long as you need me." He kissed her lightly once more, with his lips still held to her forehead he said, "Sakura, you don't need to keep going if you don't want to. I won't force you."

Sakura couldn't have been happier to hear all those words from Sasuke. She'd never allowed herself to talk to anyone about this, she'd always just tried to ignore the feeling. But now she could finally let her thoughts out, and that exactly what she planned on doing. Trying to calm her heart and continue, she said, "No, I've told you this much and I'll finish." She took another deep breath, "When I was fourteen I was going to a party for my dads company. We'd just hired a new bodyguard to take me there, but he didn't take me to the party…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Here we are Ms. Haruno, I know it doesn't look like much, but the real…parties inside. Just go ahead in, another man will be waiting for you there." said the bodyguard.**_

"_**Alright, I'll see you at 9. Bye for now." said a young thirteen year old Sakura.**_

_**She turned around and walked away from the safety of the limo towards a worn out looking house. Sakura was definitely questioning just what sort of party this was. After all, all the parties she'd been to were in high class mansions. **_

_**Walking in through the front door Sakura saw a muscular man waiting by an elevator. He wasn't particularly bad looking, maybe a little above average, but he had very pale skin and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He was wearing beige cargo pants and a leather jacket, she couldn't see the shirt. Sakura, thinking that this was the man her bodyguard was mentioning went up to him and said, "Hi. So where is the party."**_

"_**Ah, Ms. Haruno. So glad you could join us. Right this way." And right on cue, the elevator pinged and the doors opened for the two of them to enter. **_

_**Upon exiting the elevator, the young Haruno saw that they had not entered a great ballroom or grand hall, but a neatly kept apartment room. So why was she here?**_

"_**Um…where are the other guests, and my father. If the party hasn't started yet, I'll leave and come back then okay." Sakura was getting an uneasy feeling that was telling her to just get away.**_

"_**Oh no my little cherry blossom. The party will be starting shortly. Allow me to take your jacket." She didn't have much of a choice when the man essentially ripped the jacket from her shoulders.**_

"_**I really think I should be going…" Sakura was unable to finish. This brutish man had pinned her arms above her head to a wall with his hand. Using the rest of his body to hold her against the same wall.**_

"_**You're not going anywhere. You're definitely a virgin, lets find out how long that lasts." He had a malicious smile on his face and he was eyeing all of Sakura's body. Even at that age she was still quite cute.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"The rest is sort of a blur. All I remember is waking up naked and in a bed with nobody else around." Sakura concluded. She was no longer crying but had a very serious and sad expression on her face. Other than that she seemed blank.

Sasuke, who at current time was at a lose for words said the only ones that came to mind, "Sakura…I'm sorry." This person who he obviously felt deeply for had gone through more than he could've imagined.

"Don't be sorry Sasuke. You didn't do it. Time for my final confession…while I act like I'm some professional in bed. Honestly, I've never truly trusted the other men enough to allow myself to enjoy it. I've done everything and still never felt content, its just, that day always comes back to my mind. I think that man took my body Sasuke. I didn't want him to, and to this day I don't know his name, but he did and there is nothing I can do about it. So ever since then, I've been over protective, I always have to lead a relationship, be in charge. And whenever the guy retaliated or I felt like I'd been around them for to long that they might figure out something about my past…I'd just move onto the next one." Sakura paused to think about what she was saying. Why was she sharing all of this with Sasuke? She probably knew him less than she knew some of her ex-boyfriends and yet, she felt this calm, comforting, and warm presence when around him. It made her want to trust him, she only hoped she was right.

Once again at lose of words, Sasuke looked out the window that led to the balcony of this room. He say that the thunderstorm was passing and it had now returned to just a heavy rain. _Maybe I should give her something good to remember on the night of a thunderstorm? _At this thought he smirked down at the face still hidden in his black button up shirt.

At that moment. Sakura looked up into his face and saw his mouth slightly curved into a smirk. "Sakura? Do you want me? You obviously trust me, so would you trust me enough to do everything with?"

"That's what I was afraid of. You're just listening to me so that you can get laid. Well, you going to confess?"

Sasuke slightly chuckled at this, "Actually, if all I wanted was to have sex with you, I wouldn't have listened. I've never been the type of person to listen to other peoples problems. Oh, and I wasn't talking about satisfying myself. How about I dedicate tonight…just to you and your desires."

Sakura wasn't even able to answer. Sasuke already held her in a heated kiss and she could feel herself pooling with desire in her stomach. She felt his large hands running up her shirt to the back, rubbing up and down her skin, leaving a enjoyable trail of nerves in its wake.

Using her own hands to pull his shirt from the dress pants, Sakura skillfully unbuttoned it to leave his upper half open to her gaze. "Mmmmm" Sakura moaned just at the sight of it. It was defined but not Mr. Galaxy, it was amazing, such strong hard cords of muscle under such soft velvety skin. Women would want that, and this Greek like God bodied man had it.

Feeling her hands run up and down his well defined abs, Sasuke felt himself grow hotter as well. _No, this is for her to forget, be a gentleman in bed…for once._ Sasuke was close to shaking from just trying to hold back. He could only do so much though, his pants were after all, becoming painfully restricting. He removed his hands from her shirt to pull it over her head, her hair fanned out over the white silk pillow case and her face was slightly flushed with a tint of pink on her cheeks, giving her a mystical appearance.

The black brassiere followed suit within the minute, releasing the two perfectly sized and shaped mounds. Sasuke now having made his way down to the valley of her breasts with his lavishing kisses. "Sakura, you have no idea what you do to me." Sakura was thinking too much about the feeling than his words, so she didn't fully realize what he said.

"Please, its been too long." she breathed out.

Sasuke had to hide his face in the crook of her neck so she wouldn't see his smile. This is what he'd been dreaming of for so long. Sure he'd love to just slam into her making her scream his name until her throat was raw…but this felt different. It had…meaning. "Shut up and enjoy it." he said harshly, knowing that every word she said in this state was just turning him on more.

He reached down to the zipper of her jeans and pulled it down. Far too slow for Sakura's liking. Pulling the jeans the remainder of the way down her lovely legs, Sasuke looked back up at her and once again passionately kissed her. Every once in a while Sakura would moan or whisper, sometimes even adding his name in. That was it…_his_ name. Nothing sounded better to him right now. She seemed so pure and innocent. The mere thought of another man having her before him was enough to make his blood boil and him promise to kill whoever the damned man was. Funnily enough, he hadn't even taken off her panties yet, _what was this girl doing to him?_

Gliding his hand down along her stomach to the band of her underwear, Sasuke pulled them off to her knees where they slid the rest of the way down. He then used the same hand to lightly rub over the lips of her sex, eliciting a small mewl from the girl. Running his hand over slightly harder the next time, the moan in turn became louder. Finally slipping is hand between the already slick skin, Sasuke searched for the special point that gave Sakura the most pleasure.

As Sasuke moved his hand over various places, Sakura felt her body do things it never had before. Hitting a certain spot made her legs shake, and another made her wetter than she ever had been before. She was aching badly now, she wanted, no, needed more. Bucking against his hand, just wanting him to not stay so shallow within her. He was amazing, touching just the right places, at the right speed…everything she wanted. _Maybe I'll finally be happy with this? Wait, no. Ahhhhhhh feels so good! He's just doing this as his way to help me, he's probably taking pity on me._

Finding that perfect place of her sex, where all the nerves joined, Sasuke fully put his finger into her opening. To be happily rewarded with the loud cry of, "Sasuke! Oh god, please Sasuke, please. It's so good." Sasuke only smirked and continuously hitting the spot. She was so close to going over the edge, her muscles weren't allowing his finger to move as easily as before. But the simple vision of her pushing her head against the silk sheets her back arching up, making her breasts move just so…almost asking for him to take them into his mouth, was turning him on, he'd have to finish this quickly or else he'd end up ramming into her like an animal.

Adding two more fingers she instantly started moaning loader, adding in a, "Oh god, Sasuke I'm so close." to all her cries of pure joy and pleasure. Then he felt a specially hard tug from within her on the fingers accompanied by the special shout of, "Oh Sasuke! I'm cumming!" he saw the creamy liquid spill from her, sliding down his fingers and her thighs. He started to slow his pace, realizing from experience that often times slowing it increases the pleasure given at orgasm.

When she finally came down from the high, she started drawing little squiggles all over Sasuke's broad chest. Sasuke removed his hand from within her, only to once again come to the realization of how painful his cock was feeling, wishing he could have joined her in that orgasm. He gently laid her down from underneath him so that he wouldn't come crashing down on her. He turned over so that his front was facing her back and he could hear her breaths returning to a somewhat normal state.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" hmed Sasuke who was attempting to think of horrible thoughts to make his erection disappear so that he didn't need to leave the goddess next to him to take care of it.

"Thank you. I must admit, I've never orgasmed just from someone's fingers before."

"Glad I could be of help."

It was at that moment Sakura realized the thing poking her back _was _Sasuke, and that obviously he'd been taking care of her while he really needed the attention to a certain area. Turning over so that they faced each other, Sakura lightly touched the bulging front of his pants. Sakura suppressed a giggle when she saw Sasuke's face scrunch up from obvious sexual frustration.

"Do you want me to help you?"

This was exactly what he didn't want. He could barely handle his shirt being open and her being naked. But if they were both naked, that would be one less obstacle to put between the two, and he didn't want to ruin this relationship by moving to fast. Besides, she probably would only do it out of gratitude for him helping her. He wanted her to do it out of her own passion.

"Ha, no. I'll leave it for now and just satisfy myself by looking at you."

"Well then at least allow me to give you a good view." and Sakura puffed out her chest and licked her bottom lip in an incredibly seductive way.

"Just go to sleep, if I had my way with you, you just might be afraid," _and unable to walk _he mentioned in his mind, "just get some sleep for now."

"Fine spoil sport. I was only going to help. I'll be listening for your little groans of jerking yourself off." Sakura added a little mischievous smile at the end.

Sasuke put her in a hug and let her drift off to sleep. But Sakura had the final thought of _I think I'm really starting to like him. He was actually kind to do this for me…releasing my physical strain to give me mental pleasure. I'll thank him in the same way soon. For now…sleep. _And Sakura drifted off to la la land.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke skillfully snuck out of bed and got into his own room. He couldn't risk taking her in his sleep.

**A/N: Sorry the ending sucked****J**** The update took longer than expected. And its probably not what most of you expected. I decided to add in a lemon…sort of. Not what I consider a full lemon, but hopefully enough to satisfy your hunger for them for now. Anyway, I thank all of you SO much for reviewing who have (or will soon) sadly, I'm too tired to do the review replies right now, I might add them tomorrow or just do twice as many in the next chapter. Here's the vote though:**

**1) Do you think Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is moving too quickly?**

**2) Do you want Sasuke to cheat on Sakura?**

**3) How do you feel about the rape thing? (repeated question)**

**4) Who do you think raped Sakura?**

**5) Was this one of the worse chapter and lemons?**

**You guys have now idea how much the answers help me. After all, I'm writing this for you so I should probably get your opinion. If you cared enough to read this far down, please care enough to take 30 seconds to review, even if its anonymous.**

**current: 44 reviews**

**needed: 56 reviews**

**::REVIEW:: **


	9. So Sorry

Hey all…Okay so I know that any of you who care to read this story might want to kill me, thankfully I've only received five messages threatening me if I don't give you guys the next chapter. So I know I said a earlier date but a lot of shit is happening in my life right now and writing isn't at the top of my "to do" list. I'll probably update over spring break which is in about a week and a half…no guarantees, I'm sorry, but I will try.

I do have some of the chapter done so be thankful for that, its at 3684 words so as you can tell it'll be one of my longer chapters. This is a really tough time for me, I've been told I have the primary stages of skin cancer and I'm going through some chemo, its really harsh and I hardly have the energy to walk. Good news is its supposedly getting better! So for now please keep hoping, I love to hear from you guys and I'm so sorry I let you down with this chapter.

Lots of love to you all, please note the name change and keep living people, its why we exist!!!!!!!

Jenn (LIFE can be CRAZY)


	10. Another Morning

**A/N: So, since I didn't put the review replies in the last chapter, here they are: **

_Nightshadow Dweller__: _**I'll try and keep all that in mind and I don't think I'd have been able to get through a story without other couples.**

_RUby-Kit__: _**Thanks for all the support, glad it was your favorite chapter as well. Lots of love to ya.**

_RandomDreamer__: _**Thanks.**

_Shina desu__: _**I think its really awesome that you think this story is awesome so keep the awesomeness coming. AWESOME!**

_Animelover XD_**: I love confident Sakura to, and I hope you continue loving the story…please.**

_Kaoru_**: Thanks for the input. I'm definitely feeling a lot better, it was because I was sick that it took so long. Not to mention I just haven't had enough time to write. Damn this chapter took longer than it should have!**

_NeeNVirgo_**: Hopefully the chapters keep up to the standards then.**

_HoLLoW-ThiRsTy-GirL28__: _**Thanks for reviewing! Oh and its fine, anyone who reviews is always a big help because they motivate. And now I'm going to shut up because I sound like one of those happy go lucky people…**

_Alucard's-Master_**: Hope you aren't disappointed with what happens next. Glad it was your favorite chapter to.**

_Rendered abusively_**: Well here is the new chapter. WOOT!**

_Ibuna_**: Whoops, I spelled it Tai…I'll fix that. I'm not a huge fan but I love their traditional clothes and customs and stuff. **

_XXKumikoxIshiiXx_:** Hope this is long enough for you. Hugs from here to. Hope you keep reading. Lots of love to ya!**

**A/N: I know there are a lot of other reviews, but I answered these at the beginning when I had just started this chapter and since it has been a few months since I started this, I can't remember where I was on the list. I'm sorry to anyone who I didn't review to but I'll still do them next chapter. Whoever still wants me to answer their reviews from chapter 8 or my authors notes, then please put it in a review or message me.**

What Will Happen?

Chapter 9: Another Morning

Another day? Sasuke Uchiha was starting to wonder just how stupid he was. Allowing this blossom to stay in the house for this long, especially after what _just _happened. Oh how he wished the lights had been on in that room. So he was able to feel her, he wanted to see her to. To see the dazed look in her eyes as he pleasured her. Sasuke could imagine it now, she was so beautiful, and with everything that happened tonight, from the pole dance to the dinner to the storm, he didn't know how he was ever going to get her out of his thoughts. It was hard to not get hard just thinking about it.

Speaking of which, Sasuke still had his own…problem…down below thanks to all the _relaxation _he'd just been giving her. Sadly, it had given him none at all, the painful restraint of his pants was proof enough of that.

Now laying on his own bed staring up at the ceiling, Sasuke decided that not taking up Sakura's offer to 'help him' as she had put it, was one of the most foolish things he had ever done! Or was he mistaking foolishness for heart? When he'd turned down her offer, he'd told himself that he wanted her to do that out of passion, not out of payback. But when had all of this turned to passion? _Now I'm thinking passion can go back to the hell hole it came from, I need release!_

That was painstakingly obvious. Every thought he had of this woman was driving him further towards knocking himself out so he wouldn't feel the pain in his groin anymore. Sasuke was sure that if he just went back into her room, turned on a small light. Just enough to see her by, and had one good look over her voluptuous body, that that was all he'd need to push him over and he could happily go to sleep. But God wasn't that kind, no, God had decided to see just how far Sasuke could go with his new found resolve to sleep with Sakura in passion. _Where the hell did this passion thing come from anyway?_ To actually make love and not just slam into her so her heals were in the air, her throat raw with screaming his name. A mixture of there cum dripping down her leg…_NO GOD, YOU DECIDE TO PUT ME THROUGH MY OWN TORTURE! Isn't it enough I turned down her offer? Now I can't get these thoughts out of my head, I'm in pain, fucking torture. _Sasuke was now standing up next to his bed, looking upwards and pointing at the bulge in his front to prove just how restrained he was.

Now Sasuke had never been a religious man, but as his father always said, "If you need someone to blame, Gods always there. You'd think with all these years of having people complain to him that he'd just turn up the stereo and ignore it. So just go ahead and whine, he probably won't mind." Or at least that's what his father had said when Sasuke was younger. Naturally, Sasuke Uchiha being an Uchiha, he would never admit it was his fault, so God was the perfect guy to be at fault. After all, he created man with the 

anatomy of being able to get such a fucking painful erection…not to mention he was the one to send his fellow Goddess Haruno Sakura down to Earth to cause this irritating issue. God was definitely to blame for all of this.

_This is becoming too much. I have two choices, one-wait until the arousal goes down. But that could take hours with how big it is…damn. Or two-take a cold shower and just masturbate. God do I hate masturbation. I far prefer to just fuck some woman to take care of it. But I've already ruled fucking Sakura tonight out, so…damn cold shower it is. I can't take another minute of this sexual frustration. God…Sakura Haruno, the only woman ever to make me sexually frustrated without me fucking her in the ass within the next two seconds. What is she doing to me? She's just anther woman…right?_

Sasuke honestly didn't have an answer for his question. He obviously had deeper feelings for the Cherry Blossom than just a fuck toy or a common whore. But how much deeper, that he didn't know. For now he'd just have to satisfy himself with his own thoughts of the girl as he started to run the freezing water for his cold shower.

Once the water had been running for a while so that Sasuke was content with the chill, he began to remove his clothes.

With his shirt already half way off, he just slipped it the rest of the way down his arms. Now that his top half was divested of clothing, it was time his erection had a little less pressure in its restraint. So, removing his sleek black leather belt from the belt loops and throwing it carelessly on top of his shirt, he then unzipped and unbuttoned the pants. Leaving him in only his red plaid boxers. With that slightly less hold, the bulge his throbbing cock was making seemed even bigger. _I still can't believe I'm masturbating, I haven't done this since High School. This is for men who don't have a woman to release them. Although I guess I can't get the woman I want right now either. Oh God, I'm actually putting myself with pathetic guys who enjoy this! Sakura, you will be mine even if I have to actually be a gentleman for you to care for me._

Concluding all of this, Sasuke pulled down the elastic of his boxers and have a sigh of relief now that his newly freed erection was able to stand free from its confinements. Walking over and opening the glass door to his shower, Sasuke instantly felt the goose bumps appear on his skin from the temperature. Closing the door, he stood in the middle of the freezing stream of water and let it slick his hair down and rush over his body.

Running his hands over his sides and down to the currently painful part of his anatomy, Sasuke firmly grabbed it and quickly started stroking his member. His strokes became harder and faster as he felt himself get closer to ecstasy. Sasuke couldn't help but think of his pink haired cherry blossom. The mere thought of anyone ever making Sakura scream another name that wasn't his simply infuriated him. He refused to ever allow anyone to touch her. SHE WAS HIS. He'd make sure of that.



His mind was wandering again. Making himself release was nothing like having a woman do it. _And I'm sure Sakura is one of the best at it. She couldn't possibly be bad if she'd had that much experience with past boyfriends. _Sasuke suddenly felt a pang of jealousy run through him. _Damn it, why would I care if she had past __**boyfriends**__? I've fucked wives for god sakes. _

Still, with the visions of the naked form of a certain goddess he wished to see in his mind, he felt his peak coming ever nearer. And with final sharp breathy groan of her name, he released. Giving into sweet bliss. But unlike usual, when he came, his thoughts were filled with a woman in mind and not just his own bliss. It just wouldn't be the same unless she was with him, he couldn't feel content without her being the one to cause this pleasure. And while she might not realize it, she had already caused him more pleasure that she knew…just not in the same way.

Once getting over his euphoric high, Sasuke felt his legs quake beneath him. So, after turning off the still cold running water, he swiftly exited the glass doors of his marble tiled shower and dried himself off. Going to one of his draws he pulled out a loose pair of black sweats that nicely showed off his slim hipbones and fine trail of hair that led from just below his bellybutton only to disappear at the band of the pants. Sasuke, of course, didn't realize just how sexy he probably looked with his lazed back look right now. It was himself after all, he'd lived in this body since heaven and hell collided **(A/N: Otherwise known as when his father impregnated his mother. His dad is a cruel harsh bastard of a father…but that's only my opinion. On with the show********)**. Any woman who walked in on him right now would have probably felt herself go shaky and either fainted or happily leaped at him not caring who saw. At least Sakura wasn't there.

Sasuke stiffly crawled in to bed and gripped hold of his pillow to lay his head on, quickly drifting into an easy sleep consumed with some XXX/pink rated images.

-

-

Sakura had had a reasonably good nights sleep. It was filled with a memory of about a week after her father's death. It wasn't a sad memory particularly because it was on that day that she realized her father's death didn't need to bring down her life. Of course she'd still feel miserable, but it would happen, that one day, she'd find happiness again.

_**: Dream :**_

_**Sakura was looking out onto the vast pond in their backyard from the balcony. This was when Sakura still lived in the huge estate of her father's. But now…well, tomorrow was the anniversary for the first week of her own existence without her father there. She'd spent a majority of this time crying over old pictures and such. They were all just reminders of happy times with her father that could never be **_

_**again. **_

_**It didn't seem fair, Taka Haruno was as good a person as there was. He'd started the magazine with his own interest in cars and mechanics, but added fashion because of Sakura's interest in it. He'd always thought of her whenever he did anything…why did he have to die?**_

_**As Sakura was pondering all of this, Tsunade came walking out of the game room on to the connecting balcony. She had a bag of bite sizes cooking held between her lips since her hands were full with two coffees.**_

_**Sakura and Tsunade had been friends for two years now. Tsunade was the head nurse at her college class for medics. Sakura had wanted to be a doctor herself, maybe even a surgeon. But when her father died, she was forced to drop out of college and take over the magazine corp. Thankfully since Sakura was two years ahead of most other people her age, she was able to get most of her college years done. It all just came with the territory of being as smart as she was.**_

_**When Tsunade learned that Sakura needed help at the magazine, she'd offered her also brainy talents to help out. It seemed odd, the role of teacher and student had been switched to boss and employee.**_

"_**Hey Sakura. Don't tell me you're planning on jumping?" Tsunade was trying to lighten the mood, but upon seeing Sakura's stony facial expression, she realized it still wasn't anytime for death's mentioning. "Look darling, I want to tell you a thought of mine about one of Shakespeare's most brilliant plays,"**_

_**Finally looking up to take one of the cookies out of bag, Tsunade was able to exactly what Sakura's eyes portrayed - sadness, but also thoughtfulness. **_

"_**I doubt that Shakespeare has anything that could help me right now Tsunade. Could you just let me thing?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**I suppose so. But let me tell you anyway just so I can move on with my own life. You know how I hate to see like this Sakura, and I know you're father wouldn't want you to have such grief over his own passing," Tsunade started, "In my opinion, one of Shakespeare's most influencing messages is that death should not be feared and-"**_

"_**I don't fear death Tsunade. I fear loneliness. Mom left and now…" Sakura's voice gradually faded out, she still showed nothing but the remainder of tears down her cheeks. "and now my dad, my one pillar that had kept me up when I really needed it is…gone," Sakura put her face into her hands, looking down at the stone railing of the balcony.**_

_**Tsunade knew what she meant, Sakura's mother had been her best friend. It had obviously be hard for her when her mother left her. But she'd still had her father to rely on then. Loneliness was a common fear for people with a life like the little blossom's.**_

_**To make Sakura change her train of thought, Tsunade decided to continue her little Shakespearian message, "As I was saying. The main character in one of his plays died, many of them do in his plays, but this one was slightly different. After five acts, five acts of everything that is Shakespeare, he died. And to sum up all the time and effort that he put into it ended in two single words at his death. He died."**_

"_**He died." Sakura repeated as if trying to make sense of what Tsunade was trying to tell her.**_

"_**Yes, he died. I personally don't think he could have chosen more final words. But he's right, its what will happen, no matter who you are. No matter if you live for five acts or fifty, its just part of it all. But you know what, people can do great things with their lives. Your father did," Tsunade idly added the ending while peeking from the corner of her eye to see how Sakura was reacting.**_

_**So that's where all of this had been going. Sakura should have known this was how Tsunade would try to make her feel better. Making it all worth while, its just how she did it. **_

_**Her dad really had been great.**_

"_**Oh and Sakura, one last thing. Your father found out. About you sleeping around with guys and…well he made me swear I wouldn't mention it, but for his sake. For your father, keep yourself under control. There are better things to do with your life. And now the company is one of them. You'll find happiness Sakura. After all, you are your father's daughter," And with a smile Tsunade turned back to the house and walked down the flights of stairs until Sakura saw her leave through the front door and disappear in her car.**_

_**:Dream End:**_

And that was why Sakura had stopped. But now sitting on her bed, she started to wonder if she could maybe have a real relationship, one that was more than just sex. Okay, so sex would be involved, but maybe it could actually be considered making love.

It wasn't like no man had ever offered to marry her, but for goodness sake, she was 21. She'd had to leave college to take care of her father's business and she had no time for a real relationship. The only person who could take on someone like Sakura; was someone 

with the same type of lifestyle.

_Someone like Sasuke Uchiha._

No, he wasn't the type of guy who'd have more than a week long relationship, let a lone an actual commitment.

Now Sakura was even questioning her own sanity for consider such an option. _Breakfast will solve this._ Sakura thought, getting her lazy ass of the bed and heading downstairs for a good glass of orange juice and maybe toast.

-

-

Looking around all the hallways and rooms, Sakura realized that the Uchiha mansion was actually a nice place to be. She hadn't actually thought about it before because she'd either been half asleep, scared for her life, or in the dark. Everything was reasonably modern but the basic structure had a very Queen Victorian appeal to it. Like the main stairs Sakura was stepping down now. Taking a moment to actually appreciate them, she looked back up from where she'd come from.

The stairs led to the entrance room and while starting out widely, came close together and then branched out again to two corresponding hallways. They were elegant and sophisticated and exactly what Sakura would expect from a business man like the Uchiha she thought she knew. But with having just gone to one of **his **clubs, Sakura really would have to reconsider what she knew about him.

_And last night…_

Oh God last night! Sakura wasn't sure if she should be happy or humiliated. She knew she'd had like what, three glasses of wine and maybe a bottle of beer, but she didn't think she'd be that tipsy. After years of practice Sakura was usually pretty good at holding in her alcohol. But the slightly drumming headache that was starting to form told her otherwise.

From what she could remember she had completely overreacted to a freaking thunderstorm. Not to mention Sakura was usually pretty loose-lipped when a bit over her limit so that whole _dream_ she'd had about telling him of her past might not have been so much dream as reality.

_Damn!_

She couldn't even fully remember what she'd really said. It all seemed so vague and fuzzy.

Sakura just realized that she was still staring blankly up the stairs when a raven haired sex god turned the corner. He didn't even seem to notice the dazed woman either because he passed by without the slightest show of acknowledgment. With Sakura in a void of delusion and Sasuke still rubbing his eyes to make sure he didn't bump into anything it took them both a good few steps to notice the other standing right along side them.

Eventually, and as if in slow motion, they peered up at each other.

"Hm." Sasuke hmed.

"'morning to you to." Sakura replied.

"What's today?" Sasuke questioned.

"Monday."

"That means work. Ugh damn."

If someone had been watching, they'd have assumed that neither of them had met before. Apparently neither were morning people. But right now that didn't occur or even matter to them, because at the time, all that did matter was a good breakfast to start a bad work day.

Now in the kitchen, Sakura headed straight over to the fridge to see if she could possibly make a pancake, or bacon. Yep, Sakura was definitely in the mood for bacon.

With her head half way into the freezing unit she suddenly fully remembered everything from last night. EVERYTHING! Including what he'd done and why she didn't feel quite the same itch as she'd felt for a while with her abstinence.

"Sasuke fingered me to an orgasm!" It wasn't quite a question but then again it wasn't supposed to be shouted either and once Sakura realized that she hadn't only said it in her mind she abruptly tried to stand up, only to be painfully stopped by one of the refrigerator's shelves. "Ow, God damn it!" Sakura started rubbing the back of her head, not that it ever really did anything but possibly bother the bump more.

Sasuke had just been fully awoken by Sakura's question and current curses at the refrigerator door. _Took her long enough to remember. God why did I do that again? _

Naturally with being at his strip club he'd had a few drinks. Not nearly enough to make any motor skills impaired but certainly enough to put his emotions a little out of check. Well actually, more like make him actually express his own emotions. Even if it was only in fingering Sakura. But now that he looked back on it he realized how stupid he felt for 

doing that so soon. She didn't quite seem like the type of girl to want a lasting relationship, at least not from what he'd heard, so when attempting to force her into one, what he did last night probably wasn't the best idea.

Then again, he was now also questioning why he cared at all. A few weeks ago he wouldn't even have looked twice at the pink haired model…okay, so maybe a second glance since she did look so damn hot, but nothing beyond some slight inconspicuous ogling.

Now look at him, he was almost to the point of…liking her. Although right now he felt like a little first grader who was afraid of saying love and instead replaced it with 'do you like _like _her?'. God this was annoying.

Sakura on the other hand was still thinking over everything she had just remembered. Wondering if she should be scared, hysteric, confused or just plain embarrassed. And yet, deep inside of her, she almost wanted to be happy…if he'd do that to her, he must care….right? But that thought was quickly expelled when she remembered that he must do this kind of thing all the time to other girls.

"When are you going to get your own place to stay again?" Sasuke asked thinking over how many more nights he might be tempted by her.

"Who knows, probably about two weeks or so maybe. They're having to get my new place furnished. Why?" Sakura responded.

"Just wondering," was his non caring response.

And with that, both quickly ate and were soon heading upstairs to get dressed. Sakura came back down in a black straight leg pants and a cream blouse with a loose bow around her neck. She was putting on her black timeless heels and picking up her red rain coat and matching purse when Sasuke came down.

"I thought it was the girl who always took longer," commented Sakura.

"Yes well when I watch the football game and then get dressed, I think that makes up for the extra amount of time. Not to mention I look good," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well have fun with your little fan girls at work today then." Sakura pointed out.

_Damn…and I have to go to the club tonight. I don't have the patience for those desperate fan girls today._

Sakura laughed realizing that she had just made his day a lot worse. "Well, I'll see you tonight," Sakura said as she walked out the door.

_I have a feeling I might miss work tonight. _Sasuke smiled and walked outside as well. Just as he was getting into his car Sakura zoomed out of his garage and he saw, for just a second, a smile on her face. _Yeah, I'm definitely going to miss it._

**A/N: Well now I have to say sorry a million times, but in order to save my fingers I'll just say this, I'M SORRY!! Its been over 6 months I think since my last real update. But it was worth it because now my cancer is completely gone and I'm just dealing with some repercussions from the chemo. No my hair is not gone, thankfully it wasn't that kind. **

**I'm going to start updating more often again. I promise this won't happen again. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and leave me a message. And just to help you, here is a few questions I'd like to be answered:**

**1) How was the chapter? **

**2) Do you think its worse because it took so long and my writing might have changed while I was away?**

**3) Do you like it when Sakura and Sasuke are playful?**

**4) Who are your thoughts about Sasuke in the shower in the beginning?**

**5) Would it be better if I replaced my little message about the delay with this or just leave it how it is?**

_**Current Reviews: 76**_

_**Needed to Get Another Chapter: 93**_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! NOW REVIEW!**

**Jenn**


End file.
